


Girasoles de Van Gogh

by Nana_Cassal



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Boys In Love, Character Death, Collage, Drama, Escort Service, Español | Spanish, F/M, Family Issues, Gen, Laboral Life, Love Triangles, M/M, Omega Verse, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Divorce, Romance, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slice of Life, Toxic Relationship, short fic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Cassal/pseuds/Nana_Cassal
Summary: Durante la noche más triste de octubre, Ash Lynx conoce a Eiji Okumura en el más curioso escenario que pudo haber existido: Las hojas caen, el viento sopla, el misterio los envuelve.Ash, roto y sin sueños, es una persona completamente opuesta a lo que su bella imagen plantea. A pesar del tiempo, ese mundo de plástico en el que vive donde la luna es de queso y sus desayunos de diamantes, le sigue resultando asqueroso. Y el encuentro con Eiji, de mirada profunda y sonrisa sincera, tan solo le reiera lo letal que la inocencia en esplendor puede llegar a ser.Y en medio de la estación donde florece la melancolía, su historia comienza a relatarse a través de fotografías en tonos sepia.





	1. I Luigi y Mario

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Banana Fish pertenece a Akimi Yoshida.
> 
> N/A: La idea me viene rondando desde hace meses, pero no fue sino hasta atravesar varios pésimos momentos en mi vida que pude concretarla.
> 
> Espero que les guste❤

* * *

**ǀ** **G** irasoles de **V** an **G** ogh **ǀ**

* * *

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I**

** L ** uigi y **M** ario

_La amistad entre la soledad y el amor_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_«Te acompaño toda la noche_

_Solo para ver el sol nacer_

_No quiero dormir más a tu lado_

_Prefiero quedarme despierto_

_Guardando tu rostro para recordarte_

_Acordarme de ti_

_Tienes una cara de que me joderás la vida_

_Tu mirada es un camino sin salida_

_Tu cuerpo es un camino sin salida_

_Y estoy adentro_ _.»_

Ash se sienta en la cama para poder espabilar. Despereza los brazos a la vez que suelta un amplio bostezo. Luego de restregarse los ojos con el dorso de la mano, se levanta para encaminarse al baño. Moja un poco su cara y al alzar la vista se encuentra de cara con su reflejo: el cabello rubio ahora estando grasoso, su cutis inmaculado, los ojos verdes adornados con unas profundas ojeras y, para sellar tan bonito cuadro, su cuello adornado con varias marcas que al recordar cómo se las hizo le hace querer vomitar.

Decide tomar un baño a pesar de estar consiente de que el agua no borrará nada. Aun así, el agua caliente sobre su piel lo relaja y le hace sentir un poco menos miserable. Cuando termina, toma una toalla y la amarra alrededor de su cintura. Sale del cuarto de baño con el vapor detrás de él. Es ahí cuando se detiene a mirar con detenimiento la cama; las sábanas están revueltas y manchadas de fluidos indecentes, no obstante, agradece el haber despertado solo. Odia cuando el cliente de turno pretende compartir su lecho y abrazarlo durante la noche como si de una pareja se tratasen, odia todavía más cuando ese cliente es el idiota de Golzine, quien al ser un hombre poderoso y con mucha liquidez, se cree con derechos sobre él.

Justo en la madrugada estuvo con él. Como ya se le venía haciendo costumbre desde hace algunos meses, volvió a contratar de sus servicios, esta vez para ser su acompañante durante una importante recepción a la que asistiría la crema y nata de la sociedad neoyorquina. Era un evento de beneficencia y Golzine no fue el único que no iba acompañado de su pareja oficial. Para esa clase de fiestas es bastante común que empresarios distinguidos, alfas en su mayoría, vayan acompañados de jóvenes atractivos y de buenos modales, sirviéndoles de adorno para solo hacerlos lucir mucho mejor. Y, si pagan lo suficiente, las veladas pueden culminar con un _final feliz_. Ahora a esos jóvenes les gusta nombrarse «sugar babies», los más conservadores los llaman «prostitutas de clase» pero, si le preguntan a Ash, él prefiere el término «escort».

Ash es un alfa y también uno de los «acompañantes» más solicitados en la agencia del estúpido de Marvin. Aunque es mucho más usual que se prefieran a los omegas para esa clase de _servicios_ , él ha sabido ganarse una buena posición debido a su físico y carisma. Los rubios de ojos claros siempre son más llamativos, más si esa envoltura va acompañada de una atractiva personalidad y una lasciva coquetería aunque ambas partes sepan que en el fondo todo es una vil actuación. Además Ash es bueno debajo de las sábanas, cualidad adquirida gracias a una amplia experiencia y el haber perdido la virginidad joven. Sus clientas siempre quedan complacidas y los varones por igual; porque por más alfas que fueran no siempre querían llevar la batuta en la cama, no obstante ese tema es tabú y nadie podía divulgar información confidencial de algún cliente.

Recoge sus prendas del suelo y comienza a vestirse con parsimonia. Omite la corbata y el saco, no quiere verse tan formal tan temprano en la mañana. Sale de la recámara para adentrarse en el elegante living que posee la habitación de hotel. Había visto un pequeño refrigerador y quiere confiar en que haya al menos una coca-cola. Para su suerte todavía están ahí las sobras de los aperitivos que Golzine pidió para su «romántica» noche. Se lleva dos canapés a la boca para después bajarlos con la soda. Absolutamente nada que ver con la elegancia que destilaba hace apenas unas horas.

Cuando su estómago al menos no está vacío, es cuando nota que justo al lado de la botella de champagne hay una rosa y bajo ella una nota. Ash toma la flor para después arrojarla lejos. La nota la lee por mera inercia, ya acostumbrado a las cursilerías de su cliente más importante.

_«Mi amor:_

_Como siempre, inolvidable._

_Otra noche tan bonita como tú.»_

En su rostro se forma una mueca. Hace bolita el papel de la nota y, al igual que la rosa, lo arroja lejos. De pronto el apetito se le ha esfumado y lo único que quiere es irse de ahí. Toma el resto de sus cosas para salir del lugar. Revisa su celular en el ascensor y tan solo se dirige a recepción para avisar que ya pueden hacer uso de la habitación en el cual se había hospedado. Llama un taxi apenas se encuentra fuera del recinto. Le da al chofer su dirección y se pierde en el paisaje durante todo el trayecto.

A pesar del tiempo, ese mundo de plástico en el cual la luna es de queso y sus desayunos de diamantes, le sigue resultando asqueroso.

.

.

.

Esa noche no tiene clientes ni nadie le llama para solicitar sus servicios. Es un alivio. Golzine fue bastante salvaje y le duelen un poco las caderas, además tiene tiempo posponiendo una salida con Shorter, su mejor amigo, y justo hoy este le ha reiterado su deseo de salir con él. Ash, al ver su agenda libre, accede y le escribe por mensaje que estipule el lugar en donde se verán.

Se terminan viendo en un bar de mala muerte que pertenece a un amigo de ambos. Juegan billar, beben un par de cervezas y se ponen al corriente con sus vidas. Shorter sigue ayudando a su hermana mayor en el restaurante y animado comenta que están por abrir otro local en Chinatown. A pesar de que no es un secreto para su amigo, a Ash no le gusta contar cómo le da el culo y perfora los de los hombres más importantes de la ciudad, así que solo concentra la atención en los relatos referentes a la universidad y el cómo va su carrera. Al final su cara bonita y su lengua de terciopelo sí le han servido de algo en la vida, le han ayudado a costearse una carrera en una importante y renombrada institución que lo reconoce por el tamaño de su materia gris y no por el de su miembro.

—Eres un nerd, Ash —se burla Shorter mientras apunta con el taco[1] a una de las bolas en la mesa de billar —. Y realmente me ofende que prefirieras quedarte en tu casa a estudiar que salir conmigo.

Lo conoce desde hace varios años y desde entonces han sido inseparables. Al igual que él, Shorter también es un alfa de clase baja al cual la vida no lo ha tratado bien. Quedó huérfano desde muy joven, por suerte su hermana mayor se hizo cargo de él como si de un hijo se tratara.

—Ya te dije que era temporada de exámenes, además en mis tiempos libres tenía cosas por hacer. Que tú seas un vago no es mi culpa —comenta luego de hacer una jugada.

 —Deberías comenzar a respetarme más, ¿qué no ves que voy a ser el encargado del nuevo restaurante? Es más, ya deberías hablarme de usted.

Ash suelta una sonora carcajada para después analizar su siguiente movimiento. Ya es su turno. Quiere volver a ganarle a Shorter y poder burlarse de él con ganas.

—Claro, claro. Lo haré en cuanto vea que realmente tú te haces cargo del negocio y no Nadia desde las sombras.

—¿Tan poco confías en mis capacidades? ¡Si yo fui quien más la ayudó para que pusiera ese otro local! Es mi logro indirecto. Después de todo fui yo soy el que está lidiando con los Lee.

Ash retira su atención de la bola seis y la concentra en el rostro de su amigo. En momentos como este, cómo detesta que Shorter no pueda vivir sin sus eternas gafas de sol. Requiere de contacto visual para entender más allá de las palabras y el cristal negro no lo deja mirar los rasgados ojos de su amigo.

—¿Con los Lee? —reitera y ve a Shorter asentir sin encararlo, tal vez reprochándose a sí mismo el haber hablado de más —. ¿Estás consiente de que le vendiste tu alma al diablo?

—No hagas drama, dude. —Shorter trata de aligerar la situación, mas Ash, con su ceño fruncido, quiere darle a entender que no va a lograrlo.

—Los Lee son víboras venenosas y están orgullosos de serlo. Pidiéndoles ayuda solo estás dando pie a que ellos den por hecho que tu patrimonio y el de Nadia es de ellos. Todos los de su clase son así.

—¿Te has metido con alguno de ellos, acaso? —pregunta Shorter. Ash sabe que es un cuestionamiento natural, que Shorter no lo hace con la intención de retarlo u ofenderlo. Es, en su defecto, curiosidad genuina.

Niega con la cabeza. De los cinco hermanos que conforman la familia Lee ninguno ha compartido cama con él. El mayor, Wang-Lung, actual cabeza de la familia, es un conservador sin remedio que no ve más allá de la alianza alfa/omega —y con omegas de alto rango—, incluso se encuentra casado con una bella exmodelo omega de ascendencia coreana con la que tiene tres hijos; le ha conocido affairs y lo ha visto en fiestas con otras personas que no son su esposa, pero omegas al fin y al cabo. De Yang-Lung, el que le sigue, es un caso similar. Shun-Lung es el que perfil más bajo lleva y de quien no sabe nada. De Hua-Lung, el penúltimo y técnicamente el segundo al mando, es soltero y es sabido que le van tanto omegas como betas —aunque las relaciones con estos últimos no sean tan bien vistas en su frívolo círculo social—, pero de acuerdo con las compañías que le ha conocido al parecer el perfil que busca en sus amantes masculinos es completamente opuesto al suyo. Y por último está Yut-Lung, el único omega de la familia, quien gracias a su apariencia delicada y sus feromonas bendecidas, es bastante popular, aun así Ash lo encuentra desagradable y sabe que el sentimiento es mutuo.

—Pero aunque no lo haya hecho, no se necesita ser un genio para saber cómo son. Tú mismo sabes las historias que los rodean.

Shorter se pasa una mano por la cresta púrpura, desordenando su cabello todavía más. Ash sabe que no necesita decir nada. Su amigo es consciente de su error y lo más seguro es que exista una gran justificación para haber aceptado esa ayuda.

—Tú mismo sabes que los chinos le debemos todo a los Lee. Absolutamente _todo_. De no ser por ellos todo sería un caos. Así que por eso no pudimos negarnos a aceptar su desinteresada ayuda. —Hace unas comillas en el aire cuando pronuncia la palabra «desinteresada». No obstante eso no es suficiente para expresar su desagrado y termina por aventar el taco en un movimiento brusco —. No sé qué planes tenga el idiota de Wang-Lung pero necesita de nuestro negocio. Creyeron que sería fácil ya que la dueña es Nadia y sigue soltera, así que quien está dando la cara a todo esto soy yo.

Ash detesta que la gente con poder se aproveche de esa manera de los más desafortunados. Él, quien ha vivido en carne propia situaciones similares, entiende por completo la frustración de Shorter.

—Ese imbécil es de lo peor por querer aprovecharse de mi hermana solo porque es una beta —sonríe de forma sarcástica, escupiendo las palabras —. Piensa que por eso puede manejar el negocio a su antojo, como si Nadia no tuviera la capacidad o necesitara de un alfa a su lado.

Nadia es una mujer muy hermosa, fuerte y autosuficiente. A pesar de su género, ha demostrado que sus capacidades van mucho más allá que las de la gente promedio. Y tampoco es como si le hubiese hecho falta un compañero. Ash, mejor que nadie, sabe que Nadia no necesita a nadie en su vida. Ya no.  

—Veré si puedo hacer algo para que los Lee saquen las narices de su restaurante —sentencia sin darle tiempo a Shorter de negarse —. Y no es caridad, que quede claro. Tú mejor que nadie sabes todo lo que le debo a tu hermana.

Ash sabe que Shorter es consciente de que ese sigue siendo un tema delicado para él, así que si no hace algún comentario no es precisamente porque haya aceptado su ayuda de buenas a primeras. Sin embargo, sin importar su respuesta, Ash cumplirá con su palabra. Después de todo lo suyo no es precisamente el romper promesas.

.

.

.

Para cuando salen del bar ya es de madrugada. El otoño abraza todo a su alrededor. Shorter toma el camino contrario al suyo montado en su motocicleta, en cambio Ash decide ir a pie. Ya es tarde para tomar el metro, y más que tarde, es peligroso. Aunque puede enfrentarse a cualquier maleante que se le ponga enfrente, no puede darse el lujo de meterse en una riña. Después de todo vive de su apariencia y los moretones no combinan con ningún traje de gala. Se adentra más y más a las calles concurridas de la ciudad, esas donde Nueva York es en realidad la ciudad que nunca duerme. La vida nocturna apenas comienza y es ahí donde le será más sencillo tomar un taxi.

Con todas las luces artificiales alumbrando la ciudad casi pareciera como si el tiempo no pasara y siempre fuese de día; el movimiento también es el mismo, mas no igual: gente yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro, jóvenes ebrios cantando a todo pulmón y de manera desafinada los éxitos del momento, señores paseando con omegas de la vida galante barata y otros tanto de la mano con chicos que podrían ser sus hijos. En cuanto a olores, es de igual manera una vorágine. Es una mezcla infinita y Ash, aun y con su genética bendecida, se vuelve un pez más en todo ese océano de personas.

Se detiene a la orilla de una acera, viendo pasar los vehículos de extremo a extremo. Su vista trata de enfocar los coches amarillos pero todos los que se cruzan en su trayecto llevan la luz apagada[2]. Es un caos. No obstante, tampoco desea caminar más en búsqueda de uno; todavía no se repone de lo sucedido la madrugada anterior, también le duelen los pies y solo quiere dormir como un tronco hasta el próximo siglo; además su departamento queda bastante lejos, en una zona ni acomodada ni peligrosa.

Decide esperar unos minutos más, obteniendo los mismos resultados. Sin embargo su cuadro de ver autos yendo y viniendo es interrumpido por un sujeto que cruza corriendo justo en frente suyo, apareciendo de la nada.

—¡Cuidado! —alcanza a gritarle. El chico detiene sus pasos y gira su rostro a verlo. Ash alcanza a pensar que es un idiota que quiere morir arrollado antes de correr hacia él y jalarlo del brazo para regresarlo a la segura acera, justo segundos antes de que un auto pase al lado de ellos a toda velocidad.

El joven parece reaccionar hasta ese momento. Suelta una exclamación a la que Ash no le entiende una mierda para después clavar su mirada en algún punto inexistente. Luce joven, demasiado, quizá se trata de un estudiante de preparatoria. Su cabello es oscuro peinado hacia un lado, tiene los ojos grandes pero ligeramente rasgados, sin embargo lo que más le llama la atención es el cómo va vestido. No lleva puesto ningún traje de diseñador pero sí un smoking que simula ser lo bastante elegante como para andarlo usando en la calle solo porque sí. Considerando que la zona por la que se encuentran está repleta de hoteles y restaurantes, quizá viene o va a alguna fiesta.

—¿Estás bien? —se aventura a preguntar ya que el otro muchacho es incapaz de articular palabra alguna. El chico asiente, al parecer confundido.

—Sí, sí. Solo… estaba un poco distraído. Lamento mucho esto. —Se excusa a la vez que se rasca la mejilla; rie en un intento de desvanecer la tensión, y sonriendo parece todavía más un niño.

—Solo ten más cuidado, ¿quieres? De no haber estado yo quién sabe qué te habría sucedido.

—Lo sé, es solo que había dejado de pensar por ese momento.

—¿Te pasa algo? —pregunta con genuino interés. No es que le deba importar mucho pero tampoco desea cargar con nada innecesario en la conciencia.

Quizá está perdido y por eso ha actuado de manera imprudente, tal vez se encontraba siendo perseguido. Quién sabe, las posibilidades en esta ciudad son infinitas. Está por mencionarle sus opciones cuando el muchacho suelta unas cuantas lágrimas las cuales se limpia al instante con la manga derecha de su saco negro. Ash se alarma levemente mas ese gesto previene al chico, el cual cambia en cuestión de segundos su expresión melancólica por otra sonrisa, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—No es nada, tranquilo. Creo que solo estoy un poco pasado de copas. —Ash se da bien servido con esa respuesta. Es lo bastante realista. Él también a veces llora cuando bebe de más por todo y por nada a la vez.

—Cuida entonces tu manera de beber, dude. Que, si algo te pasa, siempre alguien va a lamentar tu pérdida —menciona confiado, metiéndose de lleno en su papel de joven adulto que ya lo sabe todo de la vida.

El chico solo le sonríe de vuelta. Observándolo con detenimiento, Ash se percata del hoyuelo que se le forma en la mejilla izquierda. También es hasta ese instante que siente un aroma dulzón cosquilleándole las fosas nasales. Vaya, así que el niño es un omega. Ya le es imposible ignorar lo evidente.

—Tú igual has lo mismo. No corras tras extraños que solo tratan de alcanzar un taxi para huir de su realidad, ¿sí? Que también debes tener mucha gente que te extrañe. Pareces ese tipo de persona.

Ash deja de prestarle atención a su olor para concentrarse en sus palabras. Quizá si él tuviese también más alcohol en su sistema le habría contado a ese chico que, con algo de suerte, si él desapareciera tan solo les importaría a dos personas. Pero las cervezas que se tomó con Shorter no le habían hecho ni cosquillas y estando en sus cinco sentidos es una persona reservada.

Ahora fue el turno de Ash de echarse a reír, mientras lo hace nota que el otro se sonroja a la vez que desvía la mirada. Detiene su acción y le observa de manera intensa, aun sin pretenderlo puede conseguir ese tipo de reacciones. Aunque es de esperarse: el chico es un crio, él tiene veintitrés; el otro parece inexperto y él, si se lo propone, puede llevarse a cualquiera a la cama; y, sobre todo, la persona frente suyo es un omega y él un alfa.

—No es esa la razón por la que no lo he hecho, sabes. Creo que lo que me mantiene en este mundo es cobardía.

Ash ve la muerte como algo natural. Tarde o temprano, todos dejarán este plano para ascender al cielo o refundirse en el infierno. No es que sea especialmente devoto a alguna religión en particular, pero cree recordar que su madre solía serlo y las pocas enseñanzas que le inculcó trataba de guardarlas a hierro caliente en su memoria. A pesar de ello, aunque fuese algo que tarde o temprano pasaría, tampoco es como si la buscara. Inconscientemente había hecho de todo para seguir de pie en este mundo lleno de mierda. De no ser así no estaría ahí justo ahora, con el alma desgarrada, la cadera doliéndole y hablando con un adolescente sobre nada.

—Creo que me da miedo el ya no despertar, sabes —comienza a explicarse, ya hablando con más soltura. El charlar con un extraño da cierto valor para hablar de las cosas más inusuales —. Le tengo miedo al ardor del dolor de una bala, a ver mis brazos desangrándose por cortes, a no poder respirar por tratar de asfixiarme. Ya sabes, lo normal. Por eso prefiero seguir aquí.

Contrario a cualquier acción que pudiese esperar, ya fuera a que también se compadeciera o saliera corriendo, el joven le sonríe de nueva cuenta. Ash lo mira de nuevo y su aroma vuelve a llegarle de forma suave.

—Pienso que no es así. Creo si sigues aquí, ahora, a mi lado, no es porque te dé miedo suicidarte. ¡Al contrario! Si no lo has hecho eso significa que tienes el valor para seguir viviendo.

Ash se queda perplejo, sin saber qué responder. Las mierdas de la autoayuda siempre se las había pasado por el culo y es por ello por lo que prefiere pensar que las teorías de Maquiavelo son más realistas que las de Rousseau. No obstante, en palabras de ese joven, su tono de voz y esa sonrisa tan cálida, casi puede creer que son verdad. Casi. Porque al final su raciocinio siempre gana y en el mundo que le tocó vivir hay más mierda que nada y ese joven ingenuo solo debe saber decir frases bonitas que de seguro leyó en alguna novela. Le falta madurar y Ash espera de todo corazón que en un par de años se haya corrompido lo suficiente como para entenderlo.

Mas no quiere aunar más. Suficiente de proyecciones y charlas que no lo llevarán a ningún lado con chicos que no volvería a ver. Además, el olor de ese niño no le estaba resultando desagradable y lo que menos deseaba era meterse con un menor de edad. Su naturaleza lo había traicionado un par de veces, y aunque notaba el collar del chico escondido con el cuello de la camisa, era mejor no arriesgarse. El chico, aunque es un poco atractivo, no es su tipo y detesta que las feromonas de los omega tengan esa clase de efecto en él. Lo odia.

El tono de un teléfono le facilita el romper con la atmósfera. El chico frente suyo toma la llamada y Ash apenas y puede disimular una sonrisa al percatarse del dibujo en la funda del otro, mas trata de guardar silencio.

— _¡Dónde mierda se supone que estás! ¡Te he buscado por todos lados!_ —El tipo al otro lado de la línea grita tan fuerte que le facilita a Ash el saciar su curiosidad; también logra que el niño se retire el celular de la oreja.

—Sing, tranquilo, déjame…

— _¿Dónde estás? ¿Saliste de la recepción, no es así? Dime que ves cerca e iré ahora mismo._

—Iré yo solo.

— _Pero tú…_

—Estoy bien —sentencia con una frialdad que, aun sin conocerlo, Ash supone que es impropia de él —. Puedo regresar por mi cuenta. Ya estoy mejor.

— _No tenemos que regresar. Si tú quieres, te encuentro y podemos ir a otro lado._

—Vamos, el peor momento ya pasó… Y tampoco hay marcha atrás Que quiera evitarlo no va a cambiar nada. Además, Sing, yo no soy un cobarde.

Al pronunciar eso, clava su mirada en Ash para luego despedirse del tal Sing y colgar la llamada, guardando su celular en el bolsillo.

—Creo que tus palabras tuvieron cierto peso en mí. Al juzgar por cómo hablas de la vida, mis problemas deben se pequeños comparados con los tuyos.

Ash sonríe de medio lado.

—No es que me guste que me tengas esa pseudo lástima pero, si eso te ayuda, está bien, desconocido. Hice mi buena acción del día.

—Y espero yo haber hecho la mía.

Luego de ello existe el primer silencio incómodo en toda la conversación. Ash no tiene claro qué más puede agregar así que, mirando de nuevo hacia el frente, por fin tiene algo de suerte y vislumbra un taxi vacío. Alza la mano y este se detiene justo frente a él. Mira al joven, aguardando por algún comentario.

—¿Entonces tu plan de tomar un taxi se cancela?

El otro asiente. Aun así, se acerca hasta el vehículo y le abre la puerta a Ash quien no puede evitar sonreír ante el gesto.

—Me siento halagado. Eres muy caballeroso, desconocido —dice con ese tono coqueto que utiliza con sus clientes pero que ahora le sale natural con ese adolescente. 

—Me llamó Eiji —revela por fin. Ash ya intuía que enteramente americano no es —. Y es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Ash le regala una pícara sonrisa para ingresar al vehículo. Al pasar junto a él, estando más cerca suyo, el aroma es más fuerte y se ve en la necesidad de contener la respiración. Cuando el otro cierra la puerta se siente aliviado. Se despiden con un gesto de mano y Ash mira la silueta de Eiji alejarse hasta que se pierde entre los demás transeúntes.  Se ve tentado a bajar el vidrio y gritarle su nombre mas no lo considera necesario; en cambio, le indica al chofer las avenidas cercanas a su departamento para emprender camino.

Es mejor atesorar ese encuentro como uno de esos momentos que le inyectan de vida y le hacen creer, aunque sea un poco, que es una buena persona y no una escoria andante.

.

.

.

* * *

 

**Próximo capítulo:**

_Bella Dama: La sonrisa de Mona Lisa._

* * *

 

[1]: Instrumento con el cual se golpean las bolas de billar.

[2]: En Nueva York, si la luz superior central del taxi está encendida significa que está libre. En cambio, si se encuentra apagada, está ocupado. Cuando el taxi está fuera de servicio la luz correspondiente está encendida.

* * *

 


	2. II Bella Dama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Banana Fish pertenece a Akimi Yoshida.
> 
> N/A: Estoy entusiasmada con esta historia ❤

**Disclaimer:** Banana Fish pertenece a Akimi Yoshida.

 **Advertencias:** AU **ǀ** Boy´s Love **ǀ** Omegaverse **ǀ** Temas sexuales implícitos **ǀ** Posible OoC **ǀ** Drama **ǀ** Angst **ǀ** Lenguaje explícito **ǀ** Issues **ǀ** OC **ǀ** Short!fic.

 **Pairing:** AshEi (Ash Lynx x Eiji Okumura).

 **N/A:** Estoy entusiasmada con esta historia ❤  

* * *

 **ǀ** **G** irasoles de **V** an **G** ogh **ǀ**

* * *

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**II**

** Bella Dama **

_La sonrisa de Mona Lisa_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Durante sus muy cortos periodos vacacionales, Ash gusta de ayudar a Nadia en su restaurante. Había sido así desde hace más de diez años y ya le es una costumbre hacerlo, casi una tradición.   
No es como si el dinero le hiciera falta, de hecho con su primera fuente de ingresos gana lo suficiente como para sobrevivir cada semana sosegado. Pero apoyar a Nadia —y a Shorter— es algo que le nace. Niega con la cabeza y sonríe para sí al momento en que termina de limpiar una mesa. A veces se le pegan las cursilerías de sus clientes y también se pone sentimental.

Ningún Dios en el Universo lo bendijo con talento culinario, así que su ayuda se traduce a hacerla de mesero. No es difícil, y le va bien. Las propinas son buenas y el trabajo le mantiene ocupado, justo como hoy que la campanilla de entrada no ha dejado de escucharse desde la mañana y, una vez más, Ash alza la mirada para dirigirse a un nuevo cliente. Sing, al otro extremo del restaurante, le sonríe de manera amplia.

—¡Hey, Aslan! —saluda con la mano en alto de manera efusiva para después encaminarse hasta donde él. Ash termina de acomodar la mesa para que el cliente recién llegado la ocupe.

Aunque Sing es mucho más que un cliente promedio tampoco puede llamarlo su amigo, de hecho lo conoce desde hace relativamente poco; ha transcurrido una media de siete meses desde que lo vio cruzando por primera vez la puerta del Chang-Dai.

—Hombre, ¿cómo estás? ¿Deseas que te sirva algo? —Ash lo atiende con familiaridad pero sin olvidarse de lo que es. Sing asiente.

  
—Un plato de ramen y una Pepsi, por favor.

  
Ash se dirige a la cocina para entregar el pedido al cocinero. Luego va al frigorífico y toma las sodas que no solo Sing sino también otros tres comensales han pedido. Cuando está por entregar el refresco de cola, Shorter ya ha hecho acto de presencia y se encuentra charlando de manera animada con Sing. Porque mientras Ash lo considera poco más que un conocido, para Shorter sí se trata de un amigo no tan cercano. Es de esperarse. Shorter pasa mucho tiempo en el restaurante y Sing de igual manera; como estudiante a tiempo completo y ser humano a ratos, el Chang-Dai debe ser su fuente de comida.

  
—Mira, aquí está. —Ash coloca el refresco frente a Sing. Este le sonríe de vuelta, sin inmutarse a pesar de lo sigiloso que Ash puede llegar a ser; cualidad/defecto que muchos otros clientes han señalado.

  
—Realmente moría de sed. 

  
Shorter observa la escena como si de una comedia se tratara. Es la incertidumbre del «porqué» la que hace que Ash permanezca en su posición, esperando a que su amigo se explique.

  
—Cada vez que los veo así a ustedes dos, más seguro estoy de que la universidad no era para mí —menciona, intercalando miradas entre ambos —. Es que, en serio, Ash y tú tienen más en común de lo que creen.

  
Sing suelta una risa discreta y Ash se ríe con más ganas. Le es divertido en parte saber que no es el único al que su vida universitaria lo ha dejado seco. Entre la escuela y su trabajo, si es que lo puede llamar así, no le queda tiempo más que para beberse una soda y comer un plato de ramen, justo como el otro muchacho.

  
Sing comienza a relatarles lo pesados que sus clases y profesores se están poniendo. Hay en especial un profesor que, según sus palabras, es el diablo hecho persona y con quien está a punto de reprobar una materia. Además, a la vez que Sing menciona que tanto los balances como la TIR[1] no le cuadran, Ash logra deducir que estudia administración, contabilidad, o alguna de sus variantes.

  
Una de las ventajas de ser el mejor amigo del dueño y una especie de hermano menor de la dueña, es que Ash puede no ser tan estricto con sus responsabilidades. Se permite tomar asiento en la mesa y expresar sus propias quejas con respecto a su carrera. Mientras Sing y él se desahogan, que si las hojas de cálculo[2] o Java[3], Shorter tan solo se burla de ambos por sus miserables vidas estudiantiles.

  
El estómago de Sing ruge en ese momento y es justo cuando los tres recuerdan la razón por la cual vino en primera instancia. Ash se levanta a por el plato de ramen y lo trae de vuelta a la mesa. De nueva cuenta, Sing solo sonríe al sentir su presencia justo detrás de él.

  
—¿En serio el olor de Ash es más fuerte que el mío? —pregunta Shorter realmente intrigado. Sing, con el primer bocado en la boca aún sin masticar, pide tiempo para responder.

  
—No es que sea más fuerte. Solo creo que para mí es más llamativo.

  
—¿En serio?

  
—El tuyo es más bien común.

  
—Eso dolió, dude.

  
Sing es un Beta al igual que la mitad de la población y el ochenta y cinco por ciento de los comensales dentro del restaurante. No obstante, pertenece a ese pequeño grupo de los que pueden percibir las feromonas de los otros géneros. A Shorter siempre le había interesado el criterio que Sing pudiese tener de su perfume natural pues, para él, no hay opinión más sincera y neutral que la de un Beta.

  
—Ash, cuidado. Sing va a declararte su amor en cualquier momento.  


—Dios, no. —El aludido se apresura a decir.

  
Ash debe reconocer que su vergüenza le causa cierta ternura. Y tampoco es como si Sing no fuera apuesto, al contrario, sus rasgos marcados, altura y espalda ancha lo hacen resaltar mucho más que algunos Alfas con los que, lamentablemente, había cruzado palabra.

  
Por otro lado, Sing, a pesar de apenas rozar la veintena, ya no es un niño y el bochorno le dura poco. Pronto puede encarar a Ash y la broma se diluye entre más frases. No obstante, demostrando que entre ellos hay más confianza, Shorter parece empeñado en no dejar morir el tema.

  
—De todas maneras, aunque pudieses llamar su atención, sus suspiros ya le pertenecen a alguien más —revela en un gesto exagerado. Ash, quien puede presumir de un IQ por encima de la media, no tarda en descifrar que hablan de Sing y no de él.

  
Demostrando que ahora sí se había tocado una vena sensible, el rostro de Sing adquiere una tonalidad rojiza que le llega a las orejas y le cubre parte del cuello. Shorter ríe al ver que arrojó la bomba en el lugar correcto, y aunque Ash se encuentra desconcertado, no se siente con el derecho suficiente como para indagar.

  
Al final, haciendo gala de su madurez y un resquicio de dignidad, Sing hace lo posible por zanjar el tema. Vuelve a traer a colación el insípido aroma de las feromonas de Shorter y el partido se voltea por completo. Como buen espectador, Ash solo disfruta.

  
—A pesar de que ya tienes edad para algo serio ya entiendo por qué no tienes pareja —ataca. Ash ríe. Shorter tan solo niega.

  
—A los veintiséis la vida apenas comienza. No pienso darme mala vida desde ahora.

  
—Esa es la justificación de los solteros empedernidos y no por voluntad propia.

  
—Creo que ya me estás faltando demasiado el respeto.   


—¿Alguna vez te has dado a respetar? —Ash interviene en la conversación. Sing y él chocan puños. Picarle a Shorter siempre es divertido.

  
Con el pasar de los minutos, el ramen del tazón se termina y Sing mira la hora en su reloj de muñeca. Alza un poco las cejas mas no hace ninguna exclamación alusiva a que se le ha hecho tarde.

  
—¿Hoy hicieron Niangao[4]? —pregunta. Shorter parece hacer memoria y asiente —. Perfecto. ¿Me ponen uno para llevar? A Eiji le encanta y le dije que el de aquí es muy bueno.

  
A Ash ese nombre le hace eco en la mente. No puede evitar evocar ese recuerdo oculto en los recovecos de su memoria, ese suceso de hace poco más de un mes que estaba, quizá, a punto de ser desechado de su mente tal cual sucedía en esa película que terminó yendo a ver por Nadia. No obstante, no hace ningún comentario al instante, ni cuando le trae el postre a Sing dentro de una cajita de cartón.

  
Sing se despide, promete volver pronto. Ash sabe que puede pasar de nuevo un mes entero para que pueda verlo otra vez. Es una lástima pero una bendición al mismo tiempo. Después de todo sabe que sería sumamente extraño que le preguntase si él era ese Sing que aquella vez llamó por teléfono al Eiji que conoció.

  
.  
.  
.

  
Los días libres que pudo tomarse debido al día de acción de gracias se le fueron como agua entre los dedos. Pronto volvió a su rutina y con ello a su empleo. Había logrado librarse de Golzine hasta esa tarde, aludiendo a querer pasar esas fechas con la familia que no tenía. Mas apenas entró diciembre no pudo seguir con aquella excusa. Golzine, sin importarle los exámenes o sus ficticias ocupaciones, arregló a través de Marvin una cita para que lo acompañara a la recepción que la familia Lee daría en el Grand Hotel, festejando el compromiso del miembro menor de la familia.

  
—¡Que sea la primera y última vez que haces esto sin mi autorización! —Alzó la voz a Marvin a través del celular. Antes de darle tiempo para falsas disculpas, colgó la llamada. Debía comenzar a vestirse.

  
No obstante, antes de poder bloquear la pantalla de su teléfono, un mensaje de Shorter lo distrae. Abre WhatsApp para poder contestar. Y aunque solo se trata de una tontería ya que le había enviado un meme, prefiere entretenerse en ello que ponerse un traje. Tiene prioridades y Shorter está mil y un peldaños arriba sobre Golzine.

  
**Lynx C:** _«_ _Venga, ahora resulta que el Alfa sin suerte soy yo? Que yo sepa el que tiene meses sin follar eres tú_ _»._

  
La respuesta de Shorter no tarda en llegar.

  
**ShorterW:** _«_ _No todos tenemos la suerte de tener tu carita preciosa, dude. Y te recuerdo que, a pesar de ello, yo fui el primero en tener pareja_ _»._

  
**Lynx C:** _«_ _Y yo te recuerdo que eres como tres años mayor que yo_ _»._

  
**ShorterW:** _«Ves como si te da miedo perder contra mí?_ _»._

  
Le gusta hablar con Shorter porque no tiene que sobrepensar sus palabras. Tan solo puede decir lo primero que se le ocurra y estará bien. No hay filtros ni secretos, una amistad de la que se siente afortunado por tener.

  
**Lynx C:** _«Me parece una falta de respeto que solo me hables para discutir conmigo. Pensé que realmente me amabas_ _»._

  
**ShorterW:** _«Y te amo, lo sabes. Pero últimamente me cambias por tus estúpidas clases. Y así no se puede llevar una relación_ _»._

  
**Lynx C:** _«Y tú me cambias por Sing. Ya me sustituiste_ _»_

  
Un montón de emojis riendo es lo que Ash recibe como respuesta instantánea.

  
**ShorterW:** _«Estas celoso de mi niño grande?_ _»._

  
**Lynx C:** _«Lo estoy, mira que hablas tan bien con él. Aunque no te culpo. Hasta a mí me cae bien. Deja buena propina a pesar de ser estudiante_ _»._

  
**ShorterW:** _«Creo que a su padre le va bien. Es banquero o algo así_ _»._  
  


**Lynx C:** _«Ves lo que te digo? Y así no quieres que me ponga celoso_ _»._

  
Más emojis, más bromas. Ash tiene el tiempo encima pero no le interesa en realidad. Le gusta hablar con Shorter y lo que concierne a Sing, desde hace días, ha captado su atención. Una muy mala combinación considerando que el evento está previsto para las nueve de la noche y falta un cuarto para las ocho en punto.

  
**ShorterW:** _«Quieres que te ponga más celoso? Porque puedo hacerlo! Sé más cosas sobre él: tiene 20, se mudó hace poco a un edificio cercano al barrio, vive con su roommate. Ah, y creo que su hermano se casó hace poco_ _»._

**Lynx C:** _«Ahora dime si tiene lunares o cuánto dura. Le das o el te da a ti?»_

**ShorterW:** _«Sabes que a mí me gusta meterla»._

 

**Lynx C:** _«Detesto la imagen mental de ti teniendo sexo»._

  
Shorter incluso le manda un audio de él riéndose. Ash trata de no notarse interesado, no quiere dar a entender cosas que no son. Porque, para empezar, ni siquiera es interés. Es solo, quizá, lo sorprendente que sería si sus conjeturas son correctas. Nueva York y el mundo son un pañuelo de ser cierta su suposición.

 

**ShorterW:** _«Pero seguro que no te gusta? Comienzo a sospechar que sí»._

**Lynx C:** _«No realmente. Ya te dije, solo me cae bien»._

**ShorterW:** _«Creía que te gustaban los de pelo oscuro»._

**Lynx C:** _«Sí, pero que sean más altos que yo hiere mi ego»._

**ShorterW:** _«Incluso el mío»._

  
Son las ocho y Ash ya no puede ignorar lo tarde que es. Corta la charla con Shorter y saca de su closet el traje que tanto le gusta a Golzine que use. El chofer ya debe estar en camino.

  
.

.

.

  
La fiesta se lleva a cabo en un elegante salón de eventos que pertenece a uno de los hoteles más importantes de la ciudad. Empresarios, música amena, cristalería importada, platillos refinados. Todo es soberbio y elegante, gritando el apellido Lee por donde lo veas. Ash agradece estar lo suficientemente familiarizado con ese tipo de eventos; hace mucho dejó de sentirse intimidado.

 

Permanece al lado de Golzine y sonríe en todo momento. Aparenta que de verdad lo disfruta y piensa que su actuación es en verdad digna de un Óscar. Mientras responde un par de preguntas a los medios, Golzine lo toma por la cintura para luego guiarlo hasta la mesa que les asignaron. A su lado se encuentran varios de los políticos más influyentes del país, y por el otro están los mismísimos Lee. Ash sabe que era obvio que Wang-Lung y compañía compartirían mesa con el hombre de negocios más prestigioso por sobre ellos.

 

—Muchas gracias por complacernos con su presencia, _Monsieur_ —dice Wang-Lung, haciendo gala de un perfecto francés y de conocer las raíces de su competencia.

 

Durante la charla que sostienen, Wang-Lung solo se dirige a Golzine y a Ash no podía importarle menos. Él tiene claro su lugar desde que se mueve en ese círculo. Su presencia solo se trata de un adorno, una cara bonita que luce bien y que levanta el status de su acompañante. A pesar de ello, tampoco es grosero; sonríe en todo momento y responde a las caricias descaradas que Golzine hace en su entrepierna por debajo del mantel.

 

También se dedica a observar a los Lee con atención. Aunque Shorter no haya vuelto a hacer algún comentario, él no ha olvidado todavía el asunto del segundo local del Chang-Dai en el que los Lee pretenden meter las narices. No es que sea el mejor lugar para averiguar algo pero siempre es bueno estudiar al adversario, más cuando este siempre te había dado poco menos que igual.

Las conversaciones en la mesa varían de manera un tanto drástica dependiendo a quien se dirijan. Si los políticos toman la palabra, hablan de la situación del país; si es algún hombre de negocios, hablan del mercado laboral y cómo la actual economía afecta sus empresas. Las parejas con las que supuestamente se encuentran felizmente casados y Ash como escort permanecen callados, invisibles a los ojos de los poderosos Alfa de alto rango. Y cuando estos dirigen su atención al único Omega con mayor poderío en la mesa, los temas cambian radicalmente y solo son capaces de felicitarlo por su compromiso.

 

Golzine le habló un poco durante el trayecto acerca del motivo de la celebración: festejaban nada más y nada menos que el próximo matrimonio entre el menor de los Lee y Sergei Varishkov. Según palabras de Golzine, Varishkov es un empresario de origen ruso que había probado suerte en América y le había ido bastante bien con sus agencias de viajes; también se trataba de un hombre culto, educado y que, aunque no hubiese nacido en una familia aristócrata, actualmente era muy rico. Ash entendía el motivo del compromiso, y también el lugar que desempeñaba Yut-Lung en su familia: estaba siendo utilizado para aumentar el poderío de Lee. No obstante, mientras veía a Sergei desenvolverse en su mesa, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena por él al comprometerse con un ser tan mezquino y caprichoso como Yut-Lung.

 

Uno a uno los poderosos hombres fueron levantándose de la mesa. Ya fuera para discutir asuntos de negocios o solo para charlar de temas más privados, iban dejando a sus acompañantes atrás. Ash ve ese momento como su oportunidad para ir a asaltar la mesa de bocadillos y olvidarse de ese maldito mundo de cristal por un segundo. Sin embargo, su suerte no es demasiada. No es el sonido de los pasos, sino el potente aroma de Yut-Lung Lee que le hace notar que escapar de su actual realidad no es tan sencillo.

 

—¿Y tú no vas a felicitarme por mi compromiso? —El tono de Yut-Lung es firme, pero suave; saborea las palabras tal como si degustara algún manjar. Ash suelta una risa a la vez que niega con la cabeza.

 

—No podría. Más bien siento pena por tu prometido.  
  
—Aun así te invitaré a nuestra boda para que veas lo felices que somos. —Por el momento, Yut-Lung todavía no parece ofenderse por su actitud. Al parecer se ha vuelto paciente.

 

—¿Vas a invitarme, en serio? ¿A mí?

 

—Golzine va de cajón y por ende tú también. Aunque no quisiera, estarías.

 

—En eso tienes razón. Aunque yo tampoco quisiera ir a tu boda y ver como el pobre del señor Varishkov arruina su vida, tendría que hacerlo.

 

—¿Te he dicho cuánto me _fascina_ tu peculiar sentido del humor? —exclama en ese tono tan odioso que ya le conoce tan bien.

 

Yut-Lung abre el abanico que carga y oculta parte de su rostro con él. Comienza a abanicar y para Ash, el hecho de que con ese gesto Yut-Lung quiera esfumar sus feromonas, le golpea el ego. No obstante, de esa manera el aroma del menor de los Lee le llega directo a sus fosas nasales, golpeando su sentido del olfato; y Ash se detesta por disfrutar tanto del perfume natural de una persona que le revienta el hígado. Porque, a pesar de todo, Ash es un Alfa y no puede ignorar lo atractivo y seductor que es el Omega frente a él.

 

Normalmente la actitud odiosa de Yut-Lung le pesa más que su bonito cabello negro. Lo conoce desde hace un año y desde entonces ha sido igual. Lee siempre ha mantenido esa actitud de que por haber nacido en cuna de oro nadie lo merece y ese hecho es suficiente para matar cualquier baja pasión que pudiese despertar en Ash.

 

Antes de poder enfrascarse en una lucha de sarcasmo sin sentido, Hua-Lung Lee se acerca a donde ambos. Ash nota el cuerpo de Yut-Lung tensarse, movimiento involuntario que siempre tiene cuando alguno de sus hermanos mayores se le acerca. Le susurra algo al oído y Yut-Lung asiente para seguirlo. Con un gesto de cabeza, Hua-Lung le indica a Ash que la orden también va para él por lo que se ve obligado a ir tras de ellos.

 

Hua-Lung encamina a su hermano menor justo al lado de su prometido para que se tomen unas cuantas fotos. Ash mira con desagrado la petulante sonrisa en el rostro del menor de los Lee mientras sostiene la mano de Varishkov. Por su parte, él se ve obligado a hacer lo mismo solo que al lado de Golzine. Ambos son buenos actores, quiere suponer.

 

El compromiso del menor de los Lee debe acaparar las secciones de sociales de todos los periódicos del país. El número de periodistas y fotógrafos que se encuentran cubriendo el evento es exorbitante, tanto que Ash y apenas puede distinguirlos entre ellos. No obstante, hay una silueta que llama en especial su atención. El cabello negro tras la Canon[5] destaca demasiado para él, y cuando baja la cámara y así puede ver el rostro de la persona, parece como si de un deja-vú se tratara.

 

Ash jamás ha creído en el destino, así que quiere asumir que el hecho de ver a Eiji, el jovencito que conoció a punto de ser arrollado, frente a él y como fotógrafo del evento, es solo una enorme casualidad. Se mete esa idea a la fuerza mientras contempla su cabello ahora revuelto, sus ojos grandes pero rasgados, su ropa un tanto casual y su sonrisa de hoyuelos. Aun así, a diferencia de la vez anterior, ahora siente el aroma del chico a primera instancia. Lo distingue, lo reconoce, le quedó demasiado grabado.

 

El chico también parece haberlo reconocido, mas tiene que continuar haciendo su trabajo. Ash tan solo desea que el imbécil de Golzine se entretenga y pueda darle un respiro de al menos unos minutos. Cuando lo hace, yéndose a charlar con un detestable senador, Ash aprovecha para acercarse a los periodistas y buscar con la mirada a Eiji. Agradece cuando lo encuentra tan solo a unos metros del lugar en el que se reencontraron.

 

—Así que sí eres tú… —Es Eiji el primero en tomar la palabra. Ash tan solo asiente —. Disculpa, no me dijiste tu nombre aquella vez.

 

—Soy Ash. —Ya no ve el sentido en negarle ese dato. Ya no se trata del extraño que daba por seguro que no iba a volver a ver. Ahora, aunque no tiene la garantía de verlo de nuevo, ya no se trata de un encuentro sin trascendencia. Este quedaba marcado por la infinita casualidad.

 

—Espero que recuerdes el mío.

 

—Lo hago, Eiji —reitera. Antes de que se dé el primer silencio incómodo, señala lo evidente —. Así que eres fotógrafo.

 

—Lo soy —señala mientras alza su cámara —. Y tú… —Parecía muy animado al principio, mas a los segundos opta por callar. Ash sabe la razón y no lo culpa por la incomodidad que debe sentir al tocar el tema.

 

—Justo eso que debes pensar. _Acompaño._ —No hay ningún sentido en ocultar lo obvio.

 

—No lo esperaba… —vuelve a hablar, visiblemente abochornado.

 

—Y yo tampoco me esperaba que tan siquiera hubieras terminado la preparatoria pero, mira, henos aquí.

 

No quiso ser agresivo, sin embargo no pudo evitar que sus palabras salieran impregnadas por ese tono. Distinguía en la mirada de Eiji ese deje de lástima modesta que tanto detestaba.

 

—Sabes, es la primera vez que cubro un evento de esta magnitud. Mi jefe algo de información me dio de las figuras más distinguidas y me dijo que Golzine, desde hace tiempo, solo viene acompañado por una persona. Si esa persona eres tú eso te hace a ti…

 

—Su juguete favorito —interrumpe.

 

—No pongas palabras en mi boca, por favor. —Ahora es Eiji quien utiliza ese tono irritado —. Pensaba decir que debes ser especial para él.

 

Ash se ríe con ganas, como si del mejor chiste hubiera sido testigo. ¿En verdad esta persona frente a él había despertado su curiosidad? ¡Es un completo imbécil! Imbécil en el penoso sentido de que, al parecer, no sabía nada de la vida.

 

Golzine no lo veía como una persona especial, quizá solo como mercancía preciada pero hasta ahí. El viejo solo se encontraba aburrido y follar chicos mucho menores que él es su medio de entretenimiento. Ash sabe que fuera de sus negocios, la vida personal de Golzine no tiene mucho que ofrecerle; al jamás haberse casado ni tenido una familia, su vida tiene muchos huecos, huecos que le paga a Ash para que rellene.

 

—¿Qué edad dices que tienes? 

 

—Tengo veinticinco —rueda los ojos, al parecer molesto por la actitud del otro.

 

—¿No eres lo bastante grande como para seguir creyendo en la fantasía del poderoso Alfa que se enamora del jodido Omega? Porque en primera, Golzine está lejos del estereotipo de Alfa que puede enamorarte con dulzura; y en segunda, como ya debiste darte cuenta, yo no soy un omega.

 

Contrario a lo que esperaba, Eiji no cede a su provocación. Tan solo relaja el semblante, se muestra tranquilo.

 

—¿Tú qué edad tienes?

—Veintitrés —responde por inercia, sin importar lo que el tipo frente a él pueda decirle.

 

—Entonces eres demasiado joven como para estar tan amargado.

 

Otra carcajada seca sale de la garganta de Ash. Eiji parece que lo ignora, tal vez tratando de no mostrarse ofendido.

 

—Se llama realismo.

 

—Pesimismo, diría yo.

 

—Podríamos abrir un debate justo ahora y tendrías todas las de perder.

 

—Tal vez, pero creo que me va bien con mi filosofía de vida —sostiene. Después, le mira de arriba a abajo, analizándolo; Ash detesta ese gesto que denota tanto desdén —. Ya veo por qué esa vez sentí que mis problemas eran nada comparados con los tuyos. Y que quede claro que no es lástima, Ash —sentencia, remarcando su nombre —. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo trabajo por hacer. Fue un placer.

 

—Lo mismo digo, Eiji.

 

El sarcasmo es evidente en las frases de ambos. Ash quiere dar la media vuelta y dejar a aquel idiota colgado, mas no puede. Inconscientemente no se lo permite. Y es que quiere seguir olfateando ese aroma y si se voltea puede irse olvidando de él. Las feromonas de aquel Omega tan idiota son tan tenues que apenas y puede distinguirlas.

 

No obstante, Eiji no lee mentes ni subconscientes. Le regala una última sonrisa por mero compromiso y se retira del lugar a paso veloz. Ash inhala profundamente, tratando de llenarse con aquel aroma por última vez. Para su desdicha, aquella sensación le dura en verdad muy poco. Pronto la dulce fragancia de Eiji es opacada por el olor a la primavera completa que tan bien le conoce a Yut-Lung.

 

Ash estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera noto su cercanía. Y eso era demasiado extraño considerando que podía percatarse de la presencia de Lee con una suspicacia propia de un sabueso.

 

—¿Okumura te estaba incomodando?

 

Ash espabila un poco. No tarda en descifrar que Okumura es el mismo Eiji. Niega con la cabeza, ya sin ganas de tocar cualquier tema que concierna a ese estúpido con cara de puberto. No obstante, ahora es él quien siente un poco de lástima por la manera en que Yut-Lung dirige la mirada hacia el camino que Eiji cruzó para alejarse.

 

—Para nada —dice, porque aunque sí lo estaba incomodando, tampoco quiere ocasionar problemas innecesarios.

 

—Entonces, vámonos. Golzine te busca —lo toma por el brazo y Ash tan solo se deja llevar.

 

Yut-Lung Lee no dejará de ser un niño mimado que se cree superior a los demás. Eiji Okumura resultó ser un optimista de la vida con una visión demasiado inocente del mundo real. Decide dejar eso de lado, solo concentrándose en el roce de Yut-Lung que le arde en la piel sobre la ropa, y en su mente la ingenua sonrisa del fotógrafo que volvió a ver hace escasos minutos. Combinado, todo hace que se sienta abrumado. Es una fatídica coincidencia.

.

.

.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:**

_Chocolate Amargo: La dicha en la insatisfacción._

* * *

…

[1]: Tasa Interna de Retorno. Es la tasa de interés o rentabilidad que ofrece una inversión. Fórmula contable.

[2]: Microsoft Excel es un ejemplo.

[3]: Un lenguaje de programación popular.

[4]: También conocido en occidente como "pastel de arroz" o “pastel del Año Nuevo Chino”.

[5]: Marca de cámaras profesionales.

…

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Espero que el rumbo de la historia les esté gustando. Como tal estos primeros tres capítulos serán más que nada introductorios, ya luego comienza lo bueno (?).
> 
> Para aclarar, solo por si quedaba la duda, aquí Sing tiene 20. Pueden hacerse la imagen mental con el Sing de GoL.  
> Estaré intentando actualizar a inicios de mes (en su defecto, finales) y a mediados. Aunque normalmente mi ritmo es actualización mensual. Sea como sea estoy animada con la trama, además tengo tiempo, por eso no creo abandonar la historia por mucho.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. III Chocolate Amargo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Banana Fish pertenece a Akimi Yoshida.
> 
> N/A: Gracias por el apoyo. En verdad lo aprecio cómo no tienen idea ❤

* * *

**ǀ** **G** irasoles de **V** an **G** ogh **ǀ**

* * *

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**III**

** Chocolate Amargo **

_La dicha en la insatisfacción_

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Entonces me estás diciendo que ese Eiji que tu viste es el Eiji que Sing conoce?

  
Ash da un trago largo a su cerveza para después asentir. Le alegra que Shorter entendiera su enredada historia a la primera y sin hacer ninguna pregunta de por medio. Eso, tomando en cuenta que tampoco es el gran relato, le hace sentir orgulloso de haber captado tantos minutos la atención del otro.

 

No es como si contarle a Shorter o a alguien más le ayudase en algo, es más bien el hecho de desahogarse acerca de una situación que necesita sacar. Todavía siente el mal sabor de boca que su pequeña charla con Eiji Okumura le había dejado, así que, al menos para él, no hay mejor solución que llenarse de alcohol el sistema a la vez que charla con su mejor amigo.

  
—Es una coincidencia enorme, ¿no crees? Es que solo piensa: al tipo lo llama un Sing y nuestro Sing conoce a un Eiji. Todo de alguna manera se relaciona. Las piezas encajan.

 

—O tal vez esa carrera tuya ya te ha atrofiado el cerebro y ahora en verdad te piensas que eres un hacker que trabaja para el FBI o la CIA.

 

—O quizá ya estoy ebrio. No descarto ninguna de las dos posibilidades.

 

Afuera hace un frío insoportable y necesita resguardar calor de alguna forma. Es consciente que ya se ha pasado un poco con las cervezas, pero al menos así no siente los vestigios del invierno que se avecina. Ash tiene bien claro que no es un bebedor empedernido, ni siquiera social, sus escasas borracheras se las debe a esos curiosos intentos de pseudo hibernación en los que se ve envuelto desde mediados de noviembre hasta febrero. O también cuando se deprime recordando sucesos de su opaco pasado, esos que son dignos de ser el prólogo de cualquier novela escrita por el mismísimo Hemingway.

  
—Si quieres puedo preguntarle a Sing —propone Shorter después de haber vaciado su propia cerveza —, ¿pero qué razón le puedo dar para justificarte? No solo puedo llegar y decirle como si nada que te quieres coger al tal Eiji.

 

—Yo no me quiero coger a nadie. —Se apresura a aclarar. Que sí, sabe que todas sus acciones pueden estar dando a entender esa idea, pero nunca, en verdad nunca, podría tirarse a ese tipo que de buenas a primeras se viene creyendo mejor persona que él solo por tener la cabeza llena de mierdas idealistas.

 

—¿Entonces por qué la insistencia? Coger es coger, Ash. Y, además, por cómo me lo estás describiendo es evidentemente tu tipo. Ya sabes: bonitos, no muy altos, cabello oscuro… algo así como Yut-Lung.

 

—¿Insinúas que quiero cogerme a Yut-Lung?

 

—Tú mismo lo has dicho.

 

Ash frunce el ceño mientras Shorter oculta su sonrisa de victoria tras su botella de cerveza. Esa ronda se les termina acabando en un santiamén y Shorter le hace una seña a la mesera más cercana para que les atienda. La chica, quien estaba enfocada en otra mesa, ignora a los demás clientes para acercarse a donde ellos y, como muchas omegas, se doblega ante las feromonas de un alfa para terminar obedeciendo; por el olor, Ash descubre que mucho no debe faltarle para su celo.  


Esa es una de las muchas razones por las cuales gustan de asistir a ese bar a pesar de las malas críticas y la poca seguridad. La disponibilidad en todos los sentidos de los meseros es un plus, y de paso ayudan a la economía del idiota de Caín a quien también consideran un amigo. Ash igual destacaría otro punto del lugar y ese es la diversidad que alberga; no existe ninguna distinción entre razas, así sean negros, latinos, blancos o asiáticos, todos y cada uno de ellos son bien recibidos en dicho local. Todo ello en conjunto es un coctel exquisito de etnias y acentos.

 

—Ya, Ash, no te pongas así. Ya me las arreglaré para averiguar algo con Sing, ¡te podría conseguir incluso una foto! Ya sabes, para que puedas ver cuando quieras esa cara de pendejo que dices que ese Eiji tiene. Pero ya sabes lo que dicen: entre más ingenua la cara, más guarros en la cama.

 

—No quiero ni saber quién te enseña esos dichos tan estúpidos —objeta Ash a pesar de tener claro que toda esa palabrería se debe al estado de ebriedad de Shorter. Los dos están igual de pasados de copas y es mejor que paren antes de que se queden sin dinero —. Es que no es por nada de eso que estás diciendo, es solo que… quiero desquitarme con él.

 

—¿Le quieres pegar? Sabes que estoy más que puesto para esas cosas.

 

—Comenzaré a reconsiderar con que personas vengo a beber.

 

—¡Ash, sabes que me amas!

 

El rumbo extraño de su charla, y el hecho de que ya no recuerda cuántas cervezas con exactitud han bebido, le hacen ver que ya tienen que parar e ir a casa. Hoy trajo consigo su auto que llevaba semanas en el taller, debería ser mucho más sencillo transportarse. Aunque, tomando en cuenta los disparates que ambos están diciendo, lo más probable —y razonable— es que dejen sus vehículos con Cain y llamen un uber, aunque Shorter alegue no tener dinero.

 

Con un gesto de mano le pide a la mesera que se aleje. De su billetera saca algunos dólares y los pone sobre la mesa, espera que sea suficiente para pagar el consumo; sino ya podrá arreglárselas con Cain otro día. La prioridad al momento es llevar a Shorter a su departamento y asegurarse de que no vaya a devolver el estómago en su coche que de seguro le acaban de lavar.

 

—¿Se van tan temprano?

 

Ash reconoce al instante el timbre de la voz. Al ser su indeseado invitado un Beta, no habría podido percatarse jamás de algún olor, pero ahora es capaz de distinguir el aroma de la colonia que siempre usa y que le marea los sentidos. Detesta ese edor pretencioso de marca de imitación.

 

—Hey, Arthur, lo que pasa es que avecinamos tu llegada —saluda en tono sarcástico, porque una de las lecciones más valiosas que ha quedado clara entre ambos es andar por la vida ondeando una bandera blanca aunque quieras clavar los colmillos en el cuello del contrario —. Tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que puede llegar a pasar si nos quedamos mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar.

 

La última vez que convivieron más tiempo del debido terminaron a golpes, finalizando la noche en la sala de urgencias de los hospitales al que cada uno asistía. De eso ya ha pasado más o menos un año y Ash tiene bien grabado en la mente aquel encuentro, supone que con Arthur debe ser un caso similar ya que, en su caso, lo más seguro es que cada vez que ve su mano derecha debe recordar aquella paliza.

 

Shorter tiene la teoría de que esa absurda rivalidad había nacido hace tres años. ¿El detonante? Aquel primer encuentro entre ambos hombres en el que Ash salió vencedor, hecho que enervó la sangre de un Arthur que había estado invicto en las peleas callejeras por un año entero. Ni Shorter ni Ash ni nadie querían imaginarse lo mal que la familia o los amigos de Arthur la habrán pasado al tener que soportar al Beta con el ego herido; eso y tomando en cuenta el respeto que perdió dentro de la comunidad.

 

—Si vienes de nuevo por la revancha, Ash ya te dijo que no está dispuesto a dártela —expone Shorter antes de que alguno pueda volver a tomar la palabra. Arthur continúa en búsqueda de la revancha y Ash, quien ya cuidaba su imagen y físico, no iba a dársela; mucho se había arriesgado en esa última pelea y no estaba dispuesto a darle a Arthur otra oportunidad —. La vida sigue. Perdiste la última chance, dude.

 

—¿Sabes lo que yo pienso de todo esto? —espeta Arthur, serpenteando su veneno en voz baja solo para que ellos dos escuchen —. Que gracias a todos los viejos con los que se mete, la dama aquí presente ya perdió el toque. Le ha de doler tanto el culo que no ha de ser capaz de estar de pie por diez minutos seguidos.

 

Ash se levanta de su asiento ante la provocación. Se coloca justo frente a él, con porte altanero y feromonas liberadas, imponiéndose como solo su género sabe hacerlo. Arthur imita su postura, exceptuando el último detalle. Si no fuera porque en verdad no puede olfatear feromonas provenientes de él, Ash daría por sentado que Arthur pertenece a ese pequeño margen de error existente en el examen del segundo género.

 

—Tienes razón en todo, Arthur. Ya perdí condición y no podría pelear contigo de nuevo. Y es una lástima, ¿no crees? De ahora en adelante tendrás que aprender a vivir con el título del segundo lugar.

 

Se acercan más y con ello las personas a su alrededor también, expectantes de presenciar un espectáculo. Todos comienzan a aglomerarse, esperando el siguiente movimiento de alguno de los dos. Shorter, también al centro, ya sobrio y mirando el panorama con claridad, tan solo sostiene a Ash del brazo para evitar que en un impulso se lance sobre Arthur.

 

—Tienes mucho miedo de que te arrebate ese título, ¿verdad? —menciona Arthur —. Habiendo perdido la dignidad ya no debe quedarte nada, por eso atesoras esas pequeñas victorias con tanto recelo, esas que te recuerdan que eres un estúpido Alfa y no la puta de turno del viejo de Golzine.

 

Palabras escogidas para herirle, una fibra demasiado sensible. Ash sabe lidiar con insultos de ese tipo, no obstante, por alguna razón, el que Arthur los diga le hacen enfadar más de la cuenta. Quizá es la manera en la que los dice, tal vez solo se debe a que en el fondo también lo detestaba tanto como el otro lo hace con él. Sea cual fuera la razón, está comenzando a ceder a sus provocaciones.

 

—No me importaría no trabajar un par de semanas para partirte la cara. —Antes de lanzar el primer puñetazo, Shorter le sostiene con mayor fuerza. Ash no hace nada por zafarse porque dentro de sí sabe que es lo correcto. Y él no es un rencoroso primitivo como lo es Arthur.

 

Ninguno alcanza a hacer un movimiento más cuando Cain ha llegado a poner orden. Recuerda la única regla que tiene el _Black Blood_ , la cual es no peleas entre clientes a pesar de cualquier circunstancia. Arthur la acata de mala gana y Ash no de mejor manera.

 

—No hace falta que me corras, Cain, tengo bien en claro que Ash es tu favorito y el de muchos aquí, y todos sabemos el porqué. Así que me voy. —Arthur procede a despedirse con una cínica sonrisa. Se pasa la mano derecha por el cabello, esa donde se encuentra la cicatriz que Ash la ha dejado, para dirigirse al aludido —. Nos vemos, princesa.

 

El encuentro le ha dejado un toque aún más amargo en el paladar. Como cortesía, Cain les invita a él y a Shorter otra ronda y, al momento en que destapan las cervezas, Shorter trata de hacerle ver que, al final, haberse encontrado con Arthur no fue tan malo ya que estaban teniendo su recompensa.

 

Ash quiere hacerse a la idea de que en verdad es así, que el imbécil de Arthur no es solo un grano en el culo con el que tienen que lidiar de forma gratuita.

 

.

.

.

Las cosas en la facultad le van de manera relativamente normal. Ash tan solo asiste a una clase que no pudo regularizar en su momento, y también ha comenzado a pensar de manera seria en el asunto de sus pasantías. Ya ha llegado a ese punto de su carrera en la que, más que un estudiante, ya es un profesionista. Casi puede considerarse un ingeniero en software sin tener el título, pero ingeniero de corazón al fin y al cabo.

Mientras observa el listado de empresas con programas abiertos tanto a pasantes como a becarios, marca con rotulador negro las que descarta de primera mano; ya sea porque no van con su perfil o porque se metió en la cama de alguno de los dueños, esos lugares quedan vetados. Ya ha terminado de marcar con una equis las tres hojas que el secretario del rector le había obsequiado. Mira la hora en su celular, once y cuarto. Guarda las hojas en su mochila y se termina su baguette en tres bocados más para poder encaminarse a su clase.

A la profesora Ross ni le inmuta su elegante retraso de más de diez minutos. Le permite entrar a pesar de las miradas interrogativas de sus compañeros. Ash trata de ignorarlas y toma asiento; saca su cuaderno y comienza a tomar apuntes, importándole poco el mundo a su alrededor. Porque, tomando en cuenta que esta es la segunda vez que repite esta materia, no quiere que sus pasantías se vean en peligro por reprobar de nueva cuenta.

Muchos de sus amigos ocasionales de estudio le preguntan de qué manera fue posible que él, siendo él, Aslan Callenreese, el mejor de su carrera y generación, se llevara a recursamiento una asignatura de tronco común. A Ash no le gusta aunar mucho en ello, menos tomando en cuenta que los movimientos exagerados de cadera de Ross cuando pasa frente a él son la respuesta a todo.

La clase termina y todos comienzan a salir. Antes de que Ash pueda imitarlos, la maestra se coloca a un lado de la puerta, impidiéndole el paso.

—¿Sabes que ya tengo los resultados de la prueba anterior? —ronronea la mujer cerca de su oído, delineando con delicadeza el cuello de la camiseta que sobresale del abrigo —. Saliste bien, Aslan. Tu próxima calificación debe ser igual o superior para que ahora sí puedas calificar. Y como siempre, ya sabes, yo estoy para ayudarte en todo.

Ross es una mujer bastante atractiva. Cuerpo curvilíneo, caderas turgentes y piernas de ensueño. Una MILF[1] en todos los sentidos. Una omega de alto rango que grita por cada poro de su piel lo necesitada que se encuentra. Ha sido igual desde que la conoce hace dos años, mismas dos veces que ha recursado esa materia.

Lo tiene en la mira y Ash detesta no poder levantar una denuncia de acoso sexual. ¿Quién en este mundo regido por las apariencias le creería que una Omega se le ofrece casi en bandeja de plata a un Alfa de clase baja como él?

—Prefiero seguir como hasta ahora, profesora Ross. Pero gracias por la ayuda.

—Ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme por mi nombre cuando estemos solos.

El salón apesta a las feromonas de la mujer y Ash se siente mareado por ello. Debido a su instinto, no puede salvarse de las ganas de querer copular ahí en ese instante, sin embargo, eso no significa que se trate de un olor que le agrade como tal. El aroma de Ross no se asemeja a la miel ni huele a jazmín, fragancias que admite son su debilidad en los Omega. El olor de su maestra le empalaga más bien, y en lugar de encantarle, le revuelve el estómago.

No es solo eso lo que le hace querer vomitar, es la actitud de su profesora en sí. Se ha querido aprovechar de su posición para conseguir llevárselo a la cama y así no es como Ash funciona. Porque aunque sea un escort y se acueste con cualquiera que le llegue al precio a su compañía, jamás se ha valido de su físico para conseguir algún beneficio de manera consciente. A pesar de estar acostumbrado a ser visto como un objeto, ella le molesta más que algunos de sus clientes. Ross lo ve como menos que mercancía, lo ve únicamente como carne.

Antes de que las caricias sugestivas de su profesora logren llegar a su cabello, un tercero entra en escena. Ash sabe que puede contar con los dedos de una mano las pocas veces que se ha alegrado de ver al profesor Max Glenreed. Y esta es una de ellas.

—¡Aslan, qué bueno que te encuentro! —Es siempre tan oportuno, y eso es sarcasmo por parte de Ash. Pero justo ahora en verdad está feliz de verlo —. Oh, Monique, ¿te molesta que me lo lleve? El joven Callenreese y yo tenemos un asunto por tratar.

—No tengo problema alguno…

Ninguno de los dos la deja terminar. En una fracción de segundo, ambos ya se encontraban caminando a paso apresurado entre los pasillos de la facultad. Cuando Ash siente que está lo suficientemente lejos y fuera de peligro, suelta un suspiro largo, deshaciéndose de toda la tensión previa.

Max, a su lado, se ríe con ganas de esa expresión. Niega con la cabeza y le abre la puerta de la sala de maestros. Ash se relaja al verla sola.

—Oh, joder, al menos agradece que te salve de las garras de esa mujer —exige Max de brazos cruzados, a la vez que se dirige a una de las muchas sillas vacías alrededor de la mesa de juntas —. Esta me encanta, es la más mullida —resalta, amoldando su cuerpo en el mueble.

Ash se sienta en la que queda a su izquierda, con un lugar en medio de ambos para tener algo de espacio. Termina dejando su mochila en el suelo y guarda sus gafas de lectura en el estuche.

—Un simple gracias está bien. —Max reitera mientras Ash termina de guardar sus cosas.

—Ya me salvas de maneras menos originales. Tu poco ingenio nos va a delatar.

Max alza una ceja; Ash le conoce muy bien esa postura de padre exigente.

—Tú también podrías hacer algo por ello, sabes. Casi permites que se te monte ahí mismo.

—No quiero reprobar de nuevo así que soy lo menos descortés posible.

Ante aquella declaración, incluso Max sabe que no hay mucho por decir. Él mismo es consciente de cómo se maneja la universidad y el mundo. Ash tiene muchas cosas que perder, se vea por donde se vea.

—Debe tener un muy mal matrimonio. Y chicos guapos como tú no se ven mucho en esta carrera.

—No soy muy diferente a los otros, saben. También leo cómics, me encanta la comida chatarra y me gusta Marvel.

—¿Entonces, aunque parezcas modelo, me estás diciendo que también eres un friki?

—Absolutamente.

Max ríe ante dicha afirmación. Tratando de pasar el detalle, alza su portafolio para colocarlo sobre la mesa. Comienza a abrirlo con una parsimonia que desespera a Ash y a cualquiera.

—¿Recuerdas las opciones que te había dicho? Pues estuve analizando algunas y, considerando los nombres que me dijiste que estaban en la lista negra, nuestras opciones se redujeron solo a dos empresas.

El profesor Glenreed es el único en toda la universidad que sabe acerca de su bochornosa profesión. Y la manera en que lo descubrió es hasta un poco cómica. Resulta que una vez por encontrarse atendiendo mensajes, Ash no estaba prestando mucha atención a la clase. La metodología de investigación no le llamaba tanto a pesar de estar siendo impartida por un periodista de tanto renombre. Max se dio cuenta que se encontraba en su propio mundo, le confiscó el teléfono y trató de continuar como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Por comodidad, Ash siempre había manejado solo un celular tanto de uso personal como para atender a Marvin y a sus clientes. Además, casi como si su profesor y él se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para comprar el móvil, los modelos eran bastante parecidos, incluso tenían el mismo tono de timbre. Porque cuando el teléfono de Ash sonó, creyendo que era el suyo, Max contestó la llamada. Oh sorpresa para Glenreed cuando al otro lado de la línea se encontraba un Marvin furioso porque no le había respondido sus mensajes ni los del cliente con el que Ash se revolcaría esa noche, y no su esposa, Jessica, también furiosa, reclamando el hecho de no haber recogido a su niño del colegio.

Max se había mostrado visiblemente preocupado, tanto que no le estaba tomando la importancia suficiente a la discusión que tendría con su esposa luego de la cena. Para calmarlo y que el asunto no llegara a autoridades escolares porque, aunque él era muy listo, su profesor también y logró deducirlo todo, Ash se vio obligado a revelarle la verdad. A reafirmar la verdad.

—Ya veo... —Fue lo único que salió de la boca de su profesor cuando terminó su relato.

—Y... ¿todo seguirá igual? —Esa era la única preocupación de Ash. No quería que su profesor lo hiciera menos solo por realizar esa actividad que le costeaba la carrera, o que, en el peor de los casos, comenzara a pedirle favores especiales.

—Venga, para nada muchacho —dicho eso, lo abrazó. A pesar de lo mucho que mejoró su relación desde ese día, Ash jamás le dirá lo reconfortado que se sintió con ese abrazo —. Todos tenemos distintas maneras de sobrevivir. Si esa es la tuya, yo no soy nadie para juzgarte. Además, si estás aquí justo ahora, estudiando una carrera de frikis con ese físico tuyo, significa que quieres que ese trabajo solo sea temporal, ¿cierto?

Desde ese instante se volvió su confidente en la facultad, una especie de amigo que le venía haciendo falta desde que inició su carrera. Y su maestro jamás intento nada más allá de ello. Max es un Beta felizmente casado con una fiera Alfa a la que parece querer con cada fibra de su ser. De ese matrimonio nació un lindo niño, Michael, a quien Ash conoció cuando Max lo invitó una vez a cenar a su casa y por quien se compadeció al ver las intensas y cómicas peleas que sus padres protagonizaban.

Michael tiene diez años ya y está en la espera de los resultados de su examen de segundo género. Le dijo a Ash que apenas supiera lo que era, él sería el primero en saberlo luego de sus padres. Ash apuesta a que es un Alfa; su estatura es alta para su edad, es extrovertido y también ha logrado percibir un curioso aroma a su alrededor.

—Bueno, estas son las opciones que te preparé. No sé qué tanto puedan gustarte. La primera es una galería de mucho renombre en la ciudad. Y la segunda, aunque puede no agradarte en nada, es un sector de la empresa Lee. —La voz de su maestro y la mención de los Lee hacen que regrese al aquí y ahora. Antes de poder objetar, permite que Max prosiga —. Los Lee tienen otros puntos aparte del Huayang Bank. Tengo aquí el planteamiento de un proyecto para mejorar su base de datos de RH[2]. Y eso es algo en lo que tú entras a la perfección.

Ash descarta la carpeta de la galería y se enfoca en la amarilla del negocio de los Lee. En otras circunstancias, a pesar de lo atractivo del planteamiento, hubiese descartado cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Yut-Lung y su familia. Pero justo ahora viene a su mente Nadia y lo mal que debe estarla pasando ante la incertidumbre de las intenciones del jefe de esa familia. Eso se convierte en razón suficiente para inclinarse por una opción. La decisión está tomada.

—¿Debo agradecer a los contactos de tu esposa por esta oportunidad?

—Venga, esta vez no. —Max se apresura a aclarar —. Ahora debes agradecerle a un viejo amigo mío. Un conocido de él está trabajando ahí y se enteró de la oportunidad.

Cierra la carpeta y procede a guardarla en su mochila.

—¿Cuándo debo comenzar a meter papelería?

.

.

.

Max le arregla una entrevista que se lleva a cabo tan solo dos días después. Todo sale excelente con el Jefe de Recursos Humanos, así que cuando le llaman para una segunda entrevista una semana después sabe que ha pasado el primer filtro.

Ahora la persona que lo atiende es un hombre que debe estar cerca de los treinta quien se ha presentado como el encargado de los becarios en el sector de RH. Ash sabe también cómo echárselo a la bolsa, y no tiene que hacer nada más que pretender amabilidad y esbozar la mejor de sus sonrisas. Quien lo atiende es un Beta y no puede mostrarse seductor como con un Omega o muy imponente como con los Alfa.

Y todo vuelve a salirle de maravilla. El segundo y último filtro es evidente que también lo ha superado. El encargado le entrega su tarjeta y adjunto un papelito con todos los documentos que tiene traer en original y copia para el próximo lunes. Ash le da un último apretón de manos, sin interesarse en ocultar su emoción por haber sido escogido.

—Ya que terminaron, puede salir, Fletcher. —El timbre de la voz en conjunto con aquella distintiva fragancia le advierten a Ash de la presencia de Yut-Lung Lee. Extrañado, se gira en su dirección. Este tan solo se acerca a donde él, volviendo a posar su vista en el encargado —. ¿Tengo que repetirlo una vez más? Déjanos solos.

Fletcher, actuando de una manera tan sumisa de la que Ash no le creía capaz, solo agacha la cabeza y sale de la oficina. Sin despegar la vista de la puerta, Ash trata de ocultar la sorpresa que le causa el encuentro.

—Solo quiero que me digas que tú no tuviste nada que ver en la decisión de mi ingreso —le exige luego de unos segundos, ya habiendo recobrado la compostura. Yut-Lung tan solo sonríe.

—Si así fuera, ¿declinarías? —le reta.

—Para mí es importante que mis logros sean por mérito propio.

Yut-Lung no contesta, pareciendo ignorarlo. Tan solo procede a sentarse en la silla de Fletcher. Comienza a acariciar su cabello que en esta ocasión lleva atado en una coleta de medio lado; pasa sus dedos desde cerca de la liga hasta las puntas, peinándolo con suavidad.

Ash sabe que juega con él. Por más que «Lee» también sea su apellido, Yut-Lung es poco menos que una muñeca para sus hermanos mayores. Nacer como un Omega fue el peor castigo que pudo recibir. No necesita ser muy cercano a Yut-Lung para ver lo evidente; tan solo le ha bastado con verlo convivir con su familia en un par de fiestas para notar el cómo lo dejan de lado, tan solo usándole como moneda de cambio para algún beneficio. Y acaban de firmar el contrato de su vida al comprometerlo con el empresario Varishkov. De paso, se deshacen de él.

Por un instante se pregunta si Yut-Lung ya se habrá resignado a esa vida o tan solo está acumulando su rabia. Cualquiera que fuera la resolución, tampoco debía interesarle demasiado lo que sucediera con el Omega. Jamás es buena idea el involucrarse de más.

—No vayas a llorar, Ash. Tranquilo, que no hice nada. Solo a veces ayudo en este departamento y vi tus documentos por casualidad. Hoy era tu entrevista y quise pasar a saludarte.

—¿Tanto querías verme? —Al mismo tiempo que pronuncia esas palabras, se acerca peligrosamente a Yut-Lung. Se coloca frente a él, aprovecha la casi inexistente distancia entre ambos para separar las rodillas del otro con la propia y apoya las manos en los reposabrazos. Como toque final, acerca su rostro al de él. La fragancia de Yut-Lung ya parece propia, y mirándolo de manera tan fija puede percatarse de lo oscuros que sus ojos son.

A la mente se le vienen las palabras que un ebrio Shorter le dijo noches atrás. A pesar de querer sacarlas de su cabeza, no puede, menos cuando logra vislumbrar el tenue sonrojo que colorea las mejillas de Yut-Lung. Casi siente como su propio rostro también comienza a colorearse de carmín.

Lo inevitable termina por suceder: besa a Yut-Lung. A Ash le gustaría decir que aquello no se lo imaginaba ni en sus sueños más extraños, pero de hacerlo, estaría mintiendo de manera vil. Aunque quiera negárselo, infinidad de veces había deseado hacer aquello. Unir sus labios, acunar el rostro del chico, acariciar su mejilla, saborear su saliva. Porque, con una mierda, le gusta Yut-Lung. A pesar de que con él no pueda aspirar a absolutamente nada, le gusta. Puede negárselo a Shorter, al mundo entero, pero mentirse a sí mismo es demasiado pesado.

Sin embargo, la puerta se abre de golpe y con ello se lleva su peculiar atmósfera. De nuevo las palabras de Shorter se clavan todavía más en su mente, cuando al voltear el rostro ahora vislumbra la pueril cara y el espeso cabello negro de Eiji Okumura.

—Fletcher, tengo una pregunta... —Eiji detiene su frase a la mitad, al percatarse de que al parecer ha interrumpido algo importante. Ahora es su rostro el que se vuelve rojo de manera violenta —. Lo lamento, yo no...

—Siempre tan oportuno, Okumura. —Yut-Lung aprovecha la confusión para poder quitarse a Ash de encima. Se para de la silla y comienza a caminar a donde el otro muchacho —. Para la próxima, toca antes de entrar.

Le da un empujón con el hombro y sale a paso apresurado de la oficina. Eiji, aún incrédulo, intercambia miradas entre la silueta de la espalda de Lee y el rostro confundido de Ash. Luego de unos minutos, habiendo asimilado más la información, encara al último.

—No te preocupes, entiendo todo. Créeme que, de mi parte, no voy a hablar de más. No le diré a nadie.

Ash no le presta mucha atención a sus temerosas palabras. Mirándolos en tan corto intervalo de tiempo, casi pudiendo compararlos uno junto a otro, es capaz de darse cuenta que, aunque son el mismo tipo de chico, Eiji y Yut-Lung no se parecen mucho. Las espesas cejas de Eiji y la felina mirada de Yut-Lung los hacen demasiado diferentes. Para rematar, lo distinto del aroma de sus feromonas y con la intensidad que estos llegan.

De nuevo piensa en Shorter y en cuánto que se reiría de su situación, recordándole lo mucho que dice odiar a Yut-Lung Lee o querer golpear a Eiji Okumura. Mas no alcanza a hacer o decir algo más ya que Eiji, todavía inquieto, sale también de la oficina a paso apresurado. Ash lo ve irse y tan solo alcanza a tomar sus pertenencias para de igual forma salir.

Sus pies comienzan a moverse por sí solos, dispuesto a alcanzarlo a como dé lugar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:**

_Flores Negras: El jardín de las hojas secas_

* * *

 

…

[1]: Acrónimo de Mother/Mom/Mama I'd Like to Fuck (Madre que me cogería).

[2]: Recursos Humanos.

…

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por leer y por estar al pendiente. ¡Son amor!
> 
> Prometí actualizar el viernes pero en verdad he estado ocupada. He conseguido un nuevo empleo y eso me tiene algo estresada jaja. Pero al menos escribir me relaja y ya tenía algo de avance con esta historia, así que tranquilos. De hecho pronto cumplo años y quizá actualice para esa fecha jaja.
> 
> Nos seguimos leyendo. Gracias por sus kudos y comentarios :3


	4. IV Flores Negras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Banana Fish pertenece a Akimi Yoshida.
> 
> N/A: He aquí un nuevo capítulo ❤

 

* * *

 **ǀ** **G** irasoles de **V** an **G** ogh **ǀ**

* * *

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IV**

** Flores Negras **

_El jardín de las hojas secas_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eiji es lo suficientemente perspicaz como para saber cuándo es bienvenido y cuando no, en qué momentos es oportuno y en cuales ha pecado de entrometido. El momento tan íntimo que acaba de presenciar entre el menor de los Lee y Ash es uno de los que entran en la segunda categoría.

Sus pasos se detienen justo en la entrada al baño de hombres. La escena se repite en su cabeza y no puede sacarse la idea de que Lee hará cualquier cosa para que lo corran. Yut-Lung no va a arriesgarse a ningún posible escándalo estando comprometido. Y quizá ni el mismo Ash quiera verse involucrado, menos teniendo sobre él el cobijo de Golzine. No quiere pensarse acorralado pero lo está y se encuentra aterrado.

Sacude la cabeza con rapidez, como si de esa manera fuera a sacarse esas ideas. Es mejor que deje esas tonterías de lado y se concentre en su trabajo. Foxx, su jefe directo, no va a perdonarle que no le envíe esas fotos retocadas que necesitan para el número de la próxima semana. Es momento de dejar ese tema de lado, seguir con su vida y buscar a Fletcher para que le apoye con respecto a las personas con las que debe dirigirse para acordar esas malditas entrevistas a los Lee.

—Ahí estás. —Su cuerpo da un respingo al percatarse de que ya no está solo. Tras él se encuentra nada más y nada menos que Ash, el chico que lo ofendió en su última charla y a quien acaba de descubrir besando al joven prometido del señor Varishkov —. No me digas, ¿no vas a hablar conmigo? ¿Tan susceptible eres?

Contrario a la reacción que de seguro Ash pensaba lograr, Eiji decide no darle el gusto. Se endereza y encara al muchacho, sin amedrentarse.

—Nada personal, lo sabes. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo mucho por hacer.

Antes de poder alejarse, Ash alcanza a tomar su brazo, sosteniéndole e impidiendo que se vaya. Para Eiji eso es lo peor que pudo sucederle en lo que va de la jornada. ¿Cómo se supone que va a sacárselo de encima?

Antes de poder zafarse del agarre, Ash termina imponiéndose a que le acepte una invitación a tomar un café con él. Eiji, quien quiere evitarse más problemas innecesarios y que además tiene hambre, acepta. Ambos salen del corporativo y se instalan en una cafetería cercana, esa donde Eiji pasa cada mañana a por su cappuccino descafeinado.

No han tenido el mejor de los comienzos y Eiji es consciente de que esa salida no es para arreglar ninguna de sus diferencias. Cree tener claros los motivos de Ash y no quiere darle muchas vueltas al asunto. Da un mordisco a su donut y se arma de valor para poder hablar.

—En serio, estate tranquilo. Yo no voy a...

—¿Tienes mucho trabajando para los Lee? —Ash le cambia el tema de forma radical. Aquello Eiji no se lo esperaba en ningún sentido.

¿No se supone que debía amenazarlo con algo peor de lo que pudiese imaginar si llegaba a contarle a alguien lo que vio? Debería ser así, piensa mientras asimila la pregunta que acaba de hacerle. Decide seguir la corriente en tanto Ash le muestre sus verdaderas intenciones.

—Un par de meses. Tres o cuatro, no recuerdo —responde, no muy seguro de lo que Ash pretenda. Necesita averiguar más —. ¿Por qué?

—Comenzaré a trabajar ahí también, como becario —explica cosas que nadie le ha pedido, que nada tienen que ver con lo que en verdad les concierne.

—Supongo que felicidades por ingresar. No es algo fácil.

Ash le mira fijo para después apartar la mirada. Eiji no sabe si son sus lentillas que le fallan o en verdad nota avergonzada a la persona frente a él. Considerando la escena que lo vio protagonizar, en serio que no descarta la vergüenza.

—No quiero que nada me arruine la estancia. Por eso, si vamos a estar ahí, prefiero que nuestro trato sea el mínimo —pide.

Aunque en un principio se encuentra confundido, no tarda en rememorar el posible porqué de aquella petición. Durante la charla que mantuvieron en la fiesta por el compromiso de Yut-Lung, esta no terminó de la mejor manera. Luego de un par de horas de meditarlo, se dio cuenta que, quizá, con sus palabras había herido al otro. Mas esa sensación se esfumó tan pronto recordó que el mismo Ash también lo había ninguneado siendo Eiji mayor y eso no iba a dejarlo pasar tan fácil.

Además Ash es quien se había tomado todo demasiado personal. Eiji sabe que, aunque quizá no eligió de la manera más sabia sus frases, tampoco había dicho algo que pudiese ofenderlo directamente. Pero, ni hablar, los Alfa podían llegar a ser así de sensibles y ni Eiji ni nadie podrían hacer algo contra esa naturaleza.

—Tranquilo que, si así estás mejor, no me acercaré a ti más allá de lo necesario. Y también estén tranquilos con respecto al otro asunto, que no voy a decir ni una sola palabra —aclara de una vez por todas, hastiado, anhelando irse de un lugar como pocas veces en su vida.

Ash tan solo niega con la cabeza. Le da un sorbo a su café porque la garganta se le debió haber secado y necesita reírse más a gusto de lo supuestamente gracioso que Eiji acaba de decir. Este tan solo rueda los ojos, exasperado del suspenso que mete el otro muchacho entre frase y frase.

—Yut-Lung y yo solo nos toleramos, no busques nada donde no lo vas a encontrar. Advierto desde ahora que no tendrás ninguna exclusiva como paparazzi —pone sus cartas sobre la mesa y Eiji sabe que, si antes le guardaba cierto recelo, ahora sí está en todo su derecho de mandarlo al diablo. Está rebajando su trabajo como fotógrafo profesional a simplemente fotografías tomadas al azar con títulos amarillistas.

Eiji ahora tuerce los labios en un evidente gesto de molestia. ¿Quién se cree ese imbécil para tratarlo de esa manera? El pretexto de que es un Alfa ya no es tan válido en este siglo, menos en una ciudad tan liberal y _open mind_ como los es Nueva York. Puede que la empresa Lee siga manteniendo pautas anticuadas, pero tampoco pueden ser tan exageradas de no ser que quieran tener a Derechos Humanos sobre ellos.

Además, por más Alfa que sea, Ash es de rango bajo. Su olor, aunque agradable, no es tan potente como el de los mismos Lee, por comparar con alguien; y el tono de su voz cuando se impone tampoco lo deja congelado en su posición. Eiji también es de rango bajo y sabe que esas diferencias, quieras o no, pesan en ciertas circunstancias. Así como con él mismo que es consciente de que, aunque ambos sean omegas, Yut-Lung es más llamativo que él si de esas cuestiones se hablan.

Pero el asunto no va ni Alfas ni de Omegas, ni de rangos bajos o altos. La cuestión es Eiji quien no va a dejarse del tipo de exquisitos modales que tiene frente a él. Ya no está como para permitirle a alguien que pase sobre su persona y le pisoteé cuando se le dé la gana. Ya no.

—No trates de hacer menos lo que vi, que es evidente. Y no tienes nada que temer o por qué disculparte, créeme que lo entiendo —sentencia, pudiendo controlar aunque sea un poco el verdadero temperamento que tiene. Siempre ha sido cortés y educado, sabe que lo seguirá siendo hasta el final de sus días.

—¿Entiendes que soy un prostituto? —menciona con una sonrisa irónica.

—Entiendo que se atraen —corrige, borrando el gesto socarrón en el rostro de Ash al instante —. Se gustan y no pueden evitarlo. Es natural. Sus feromonas los delatan.

Eiji mejor que nadie sabe distinguir esas cosas. Es de rango bajo, sí, pero siendo Omega su sentido del olfato es muy sensible. Eso aunado a su intuición le han hecho percatarse de ciertas verdades casi el noventa por ciento de las veces en que tiene alguna sospecha.

Ash ríe, incrédulo, o tal vez tratando de disimular. Tal y como tiene en cuenta, el aroma de Ash no es tan potente, pero Eiji se ve capaz de percibirlo desde aquella primera noche en la que se encontraron. Y justo ahora, con Ash riéndose y su aroma manteniendo una intensidad intermitente, le denota cierto nerviosismo. O Ash no es tan discreto, o él es demasiado empático.

—Mira, que si no te has dado cuenta, Yut-Lung me detesta más bien. Adora hacerme menos, casi como tú lo haces, pero de una forma más directa —dice y Eiji tiene ganas de pegarle. Describe por completo a una persona que no es él.

—Yo jamás...

—Y, además —le interrumpe —, es estúpido. Yut-Lung va a casarse con un tipo de su supuesto nivel. No va a preferirme sobre eso y lo sabes. Ya deja de leer novelas, por favor.

—El matrimonio no es garantía de nada. —Ahora es su turno de interrumpir, optando por ignorar lo último por completo.

—¿Acaso ya estuviste casado? —menciona, con burla.

—Por un año entero. —Aquella declaración deja estupefacto a Ash, con una expresión de completa sorpresa en su rostro —. Aunque, bueno, cinco de esos meses me la pasé en el juzgado. No debe ser tan acertado decir que fue un año completo. En fin, entiendes mi punto.

El que Ash riera es una reacción que sí tenía prevista, mas no imaginaba qué tan prolongada sería. Antes de poder objetar algo, Ash para. No obstante, ahora, en lugar de mirarlo con ese supuesto deje de superioridad, sus párpados un poco caídos y su leve sonrisa, le hacen lucir más relajado.

¿Es acaso lástima lo que percibe su mirada? ¿O es sorpresa poco asimilada? Cual sea, Eiji lo entiende un poco. Tiene solo veinticinco y, siguiendo pautas normales, apenas debería estar considerando el matrimonio como una opción, no ya llevar un divorcio un tanto conflictivo en su historial.

—Y pensar que la primera vez que te vi creía que aún estudiabas. Y mira. La vida es impredecible. —Al mismo tiempo en que pronuncia aquellas palabras, Eiji logra sentir cómo lo escanea. Se percata de que la vista de Ash parece detenerse en su cuello, precisamente donde se vislumbra su collar ya que el suéter no lo cubre. No cabe duda que la mayoría de los Alfa se ven incapaces de dejar pasar detalles como ese.

—Oh, respecto a eso, nunca me enlacé. Mi exesposo es un Beta —aclara, adivinando la línea de pensamientos del otro. Además, ¿quién se enlaza en estos tiempos? —. Tampoco tuve hijos. Fue un divorcio tranquilo, dentro de lo que cabe —miente, porque fue muchas cosas menos tranquilo, pero esos por menores no le interesan a nadie.

Ash asiente, termina su café. Eiji ya no tiene claro qué es lo que prosigue o qué más espera Ash de esa charla, así que decide imitarlo y vuelve a enfocarse en su donut y el té que pidió.

—Lamento si te hice recordar algo no muy bueno. —Ash se disculpa, ya de pie. Parece ser consciente de la fibra sensible que tocó. Eiji también se para al momento, tal vez un poco animado por la empatía demostrada. Aunque también le queda claro que es mera educación. Eso no va a cambiar la poca simpatía que sienten el uno por el otro —. Yo invito.

—Es algo superado, no hay necesidad. —Eiji lo dice en serio. No es como si mencionar su fallido matrimonio fuera algo que pregonara a los cuatro vientos, pero con el pasar de los meses ha podido asimilarlo mejor de lo que pensaba.

—Insisto —pide Ash y Eiji no quiere discutir por algo tan estúpido. Termina por asentir.

—Yo invito la próxima vez —propone por mera inercia. Tomando en cuenta las ideas equívocas que tiene Ash sobre él, un próximo encuentro se ve imposible. Pero le han enseñado a ser cortés ante todo.

Ash paga el consumo y ambos salen en dirección a la calle. Ash menciona ya haber terminado sus compromisos así que irá a casa para comenzar a reunir su papelería; Eiji, en cambio, tiene todavía mucho trabajo por hacer en la oficina por lo que volverá al corporativo hasta terminado su horario.

Se despiden de manera escueta. Sin embargo, antes de poder avanzar demasiado, un nuevo llamado por parte de Ash detiene su andar.

Gira medio cuerpo para encararlo. Ash luce impaciente sin ningún motivo válido.

—El Sing que te llamó aquella vez, ¿va siempre a un restaurante en Chinatown?

Eiji alza las cejas, incrédulo. La misma sorpresa le impide procesar bien la pregunta.

—¿Sing? —repite, un tanto extrañado.

—Solo olvida eso, ¿quieres? —Ash no da más explicaciones. Tan solo retoma su camino, volviendo a ignorar la presencia de Eiji, dejándolo demasiado confundido.

Durante el trayecto de vuelta a la empresa, Eiji no puede sacarse del pensamiento a Ash y su última pregunta. Tampoco a Sing quien, de un tiempo a la fecha, le lleva comida de un local que visita con un nombre chino que no puede recordar ahora.

.

.

.

«Yo no he hecho nada malo»

«No tienes por qué hablarme así»

«¿Dónde se supone que estabas?»

«¡Me estás lastimando!»

«Ya no puedo más... No soy feliz»

Ha tenido ese sueño recurrentemente durante las últimas tres noches, una especie de resumen acerca de su vida antes de atreverse a tomar la decisión correcta. Convencido de que no existe ni un solo instante en el que haya llegado a arrepentirse, se levanta de la cama, dispuesto a enfrentar un nuevo día.

Mira el reloj sobre la cómoda, son las ocho. Sing todavía debe permanecer dormido, cosa que hace todos los domingos. Es su único día libre y Eiji no tiene el corazón para despertarlo. Pero, en cambio, él sí tiene una rutina que seguir desde temprano. Toma sus gafas que reposan a un lado de la lámpara y declara su domingo inaugurado.

También es su único día libre pero él ya está más impuesto a dormir poco y a asear la casa. Dedica las primeras horas del día a sacudir y a limpiar. Ya dadas las once, comienza a preparar el desayuno. Siguiendo su perfecto itinerario, Sing se levanta justo quince minutos para el medio día, aún somnoliento pero con el estómago rugiéndole.

Ambos se sientan a comer juntos. Eiji termina primero y espera que Sing lo haga para poder lavar los platos. No obstante, cuando se pone delante del fregadero, Sing le da un suave empujón para que le permita el paso.

—Yo lo hago ahora, tú vete a descansar —pide de manera suave, y es cortésmente ignorado por el otro muchacho. Eiji, visiblemente más bajo y escuálido, trata de empujarle sin resultado alguno.

—Vamos, al menos déjame ayudarte con esto. Pienso que me consientes demasiado.

—No tienes que acomedirte. —Eiji ignora sus palabras, no está dispuesto a aceptar que es más amable con Sing de lo que es con su hermanita menor la cual estudia en la preparatoria y tiene meses que no ve; a ella, a su madre y a su abuela —. Sé que estás cansado y que tienes tarea o algo que adelantar.

—Tú ahora tienes dos trabajos, debes estar igual o más cansado que yo.

—Pero yo soy el adulto responsable. No deberías cuestionarme, de hecho.

El argumento parece certero, más no es suficiente. Sing niega con la cabeza y termina lavando los platos. Incapaz de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, Eiji decide adelantar algún trabajo que pueda tener pendiente. Sing está en lo correcto, ahora tiene una especie de segundo trabajo derivado del primero y menos tiempo para realizar ambos.

Ya no es solo uno de los fotógrafos principales de la revista _NY Faces[1]_ , ahora también es el fotógrafo personal de la familia Lee para los artículos que tengan en las próximas ediciones, hasta que la boda de Yut-Lung y Sergei Varishkov se haya celebrado.

Wang-Lung Lee decidió vender las exclusivas a _NY Faces_ , una de las revistas socialités más importantes en el país, y Eiji fue el elegido por el editor Eduardo Foxx como el encargado de la tarea. Ahora no solo tiene que encargarse de las sesiones de algunos modelos que ya tenía pactadas, ahora también tiene que enfocarse en los Lee, específicamente en Yut-Lung, y vigilar que dicha familia cumpla con el contrato y las cláusulas, evitando contacto con otros medios.

Eiji piensa que lo ha hecho bien hasta ahora. No sé ha retrasado en sus otras entregas y los Lee parecen tan complacidos con él que incluso le instalaron en una oficina dentro de su corporativo. Tampoco es que lo trataran como a un igual, pero al menos han demostrado ser lo suficientemente corteses hacia su persona, tal cual su posición social les exige serlo.

Sing termina unos minutos después y se acerca a Eiji quien se encuentra en el sofá la sala. Se sienta a su lado y abre un libro, comenzando a subrayar partes que considera importantes y a Eiji se le escapa una risa cuando lo ve remarcar casi todo el texto.

—Eres pésimo con los resúmenes —menciona, todavía riendo. Sing suelta un suspiro cansado, quizá ya harto de esa actividad. Quién sabe cuánto lleve en ello.

—Soy malo reteniendo información, eso pasa —justifica las muchas frases resaltadas con marcador amarillo —. Este método me ha servido de algo hasta ahora. En verdad no quiero reprobar esa materia.

—Tal vez si dejaras de saturarte podría ser más sencillo. No entiendo esa necedad tuya por graduarte pronto.

Eiji sabe que Sing no responde porque no es la primera vez que han discutido acerca de ello. Sing siempre ha alegado no querer seguir siendo una carga para sus padres; aunque Eiji siempre le ha tratado de hacer ver que no es una carga para nadie, el muchacho es necio desde que Lao los presentó cuando Sing apenas cumplía los quince años.

A pesar de haber crecido tanto y haberse anchado, en el fondo es el mismo niño que conoció. Para Eiji, más que su mejor amigo, es como un hermano, el hermanito que nunca tuvo ya que su hermana nació mujer, pero que siempre quiso tener. Y sabe que es recíproco. Sing se lo demuestra cada día.

—Solo quiero que sepas que ni tus padres ni Lao ni yo te estamos presionando —dice, con la vista enfocada en su portátil para evitar hacerle pasar un momento bochornoso. No le gusta ponerse en el plan de hermano que corrige, le agrada ser más del tipo que demuestra apoyo.

—Gracias... —responde a duras penas. Eiji quiere creer que al menos lo va a considerar, no obstante, sabe que no será así.

—Y también aprovecho para decirte que hoy no tengo ganas de cocinar —cambia el tema, tratando de hacer la atmósfera más ligera, alejando cualquier rastro de incomodidad para Sing —. Podemos pedir a domicilio si quieres o...

—¿Te parece si vamos al Chang-Dai? Te encanta su comida, te encantará el lugar —dice, animado. Eiji sabe que logró el objetivo. Tratándose de Sing, cree saberlo todo —. Además, Shorter te va a caer muy bien. Ojalá también se encontrara Aslan. Estando con los dos te cagas de risa.

Eiji termina por asentir, contento de la idea y de ver a Sing tan efusivo.

.

.

.

El Chang-Dai es un lugar acogedor. Si le pidieran describirlo, Eiji está seguro de que utilizaría la palabra «hogar» de por medio. La atmósfera es acogedora, haciéndole sentir como en casa. Sin decoración estrafalaria, música tenue asiática y una buena variedad de platillos chinos. Eiji acaba de encontrar un nuevo lugar en el cual perderse luego del trabajo.

Ha podido conocer a Shorter quien es justo como Sing se lo describió. Este, al ser Eiji amigo de Sing, lo nombró también su amigo de ahora en adelante. Aclaró que, aunque no daría descuentos —ya que Nadia, su hermana y dueña, no los autorizaba—, siempre tendría para cualquiera de los dos una mesa disponible a todas horas.

—Bueno, hasta las nueve. A esa hora cerramos —aclara. Eiji no puede evitar reírse de su sentido del humor. Es tan cálido y sencillo de tratar que es verdaderamente sorprendente que se trate de un Alfa. Aunque no quiere ser prejuicioso, normalmente los Alfa son más densos; Shorter es, en cambio, un respiro. Una grandiosa excepción.

Sing también ríe. Luego de varios minutos hablando sobre temas sin mucha relevancia, más que nada para integrar a Eiji al círculo ya establecido, Sing se dirige exclusivamente a Shorter.

—¿Y dónde está Aslan? Realmente tenía la esperanza de verlo, sabes. Quería presentarlo a Eiji, más que nada —comenta Sing.

A Eiji también le causa cierta curiosidad el conocerlo, Sing igual se lo describió como una gran persona. Y si Shorter había resultado ser tan agradable, no duda que Aslan también lo sea.

—Ash ya solo viene de vez en cuando, creo que menos que eso —responde Shorter, también algo decepcionado de que el nombrado no se encuentre —. Y ahora con eso de que al parecer ya tiene un trabajo, quién sabe si lo veamos seguido.

—¿Ash? —repite Eiji, extrañado.

—Así le decimos. Le digo yo, más bien. Sing todavía no le tiene la suficiente confianza —responde Shorter.

 _«El Sing que te llamó aquella vez, ¿va siempre que un restaurante en Chinatown?_ _»_

Un clic se hace en la mente de Eiji al momento. El Aslan del que Sing y Shorter hablan le dicen Ash y justamente acaba de conseguirse un empleo, justo como el Ash que él conoce. Admite que sería demasiada coincidencia pero, ya a estas alturas, tampoco le sorprendería.

—Solo por casualidad, ¿ese Ash no trabaja como becario en la empresa Lee? Solo digo —se aventura a preguntar, arriesgándose a parecer un chiflado.

Shorter suelta una carcajada. Eiji presiente que no solo él hizo sus propias conjeturas. Casi pareciera que todo estuviera planeado de forma minuciosa. Casi.

—Y tú sí eres ese Eiji, por lo que veo —es la contestación de Shorter. Todo se confirma.

Todas las piezas encajan en ese momento. Eiji no cabe en la estupefacción de lo inverosímiles que pueden llegar a ser las casualidades.

Sing intercambia miradas entre uno y otro, y es ahí cuando Eiji procede a explicarse. Le rememora esa noche de octubre en la que le llamó histérico preguntando por su paradero, y le explica que fue Ash quien impidió que lo arrollaran. Sing escucha con atención, sus cejas alzadas ante la sorpresa y lo curiosas de las coincidencias.

—Recuerdo que te estaba buscando como loco, incluso le pregunté a Lao en medio de la sesión de fotos. De seguro en el álbum de su boda salgo susurrándole al oído —dice, ahora quiere recordar el suceso entre risas. Después se dirige a Shorter —. Espero ver pronto a Aslan, en verdad tengo mucho que agradecerle. De no haber sido por él algo grave le hubiera pasado a Eiji.

Eiji no niega ese hecho, como mínimo al menos una visita al hospital sí se hubiera ganado. Ash fue muy amable en ese momento, lo que hubiese sucedido luego entre ambos es un asunto muy aparte.

—Suerte que quedó como una anécdota.

—Menos mal no pasó nada más. —Shorter trata de esfumar el tono serio de la conversación. Aunque, por la manera en que dirige ahora la mirada a Eiji, pareciera que no quiere dejar ir el tema —. Pero tengo una duda: ¿por qué estabas así de alterado?

Eiji se queda perplejo, no sabiendo que decir. No quiere responder. Lo sucedido esa noche lo quiere dejar en el olvido. Lo ha hecho bien hasta el momento y no desea que nada pueda tan siquiera recordarlo.

Agradece que Sing note su repentino nerviosismo. A pesar de apreciar a Shorter, Eiji es prioridad para él y lo agradece en ese instante.

—Es lo de menos, ese asunto ya pasó —zanja, tajante —. De hecho esa noche fue la boda de mi hermano, ¿te había contado de él? ¡Lao, mi hermano mayor! —exclama Sing para desviar atención.

Eiji, agradecido, toma la mano de Sing por debajo de la mesa, entrelaza sus dedos y le da un suave apretón. Sing se lo regresa con un poco de más intensidad. El cariño que sienten el uno por el otro es tan palpable y recíproco; Eiji lo siente como lo más puro que tiene en la vida.

.

.

.

Shorter manda mensaje a Ash cerca de media noche. Ash, ya en pijama y con los dientes cepillados, sabe que es el último mensaje que contestará. Junto a una foto adjunta, lee el siguiente mensaje:

 **ShorterW:** _«Es este tu Eiji??_ _»_

En la imagen se puede apreciar la decoración del Chang-Dai de fondo; Shorter al extremo izquierdo, Sing al centro y a la derecha a quien reconoce como Eiji Okumura.

 **Lynx C:** _«Entonces no estaba equivocado en mi corazonada_ _»_

 **ShorterW:** _«Pues ni tanto así. Eiji no es odioso como dices, de hecho me cayó muy bien! Quedamos de seguir en contacto_ _»_

 **Lynx C:** _«Traidor. Contigo como amigo, no necesito enemigos_ _»_

 **ShorterW:** _«Me agrada más para ti que Yut-Lung_ _»_

 **Lynx C:** _«No jodas_ _»_

 **ShorterW:** _«Vamos, si te gusta no podría culparte_ _»_

Decide ignorar los desvaríos de su amigo. Ambos necesitan dormir.

.

.

.

El lunes le comienza tedioso desde que pone un pie en su oficina. Apenas y le desea los buenos días a Foxx por teléfono, este le exige los avances de las fotografías de los Janner para su próxima edición. Luego, además de eso, también le recuerda acerca de las entrevistas que necesita de los Lee para poder publicarlas en el mismo número. Y eso es solo el principio, por la tarde tiene pactada una sesión fotográfica con una de las estrellas pop juveniles del momento; el que no sepa de quien se trata le delata sutilmente que veinticinco años ya no se dicen con facilidad.

Eiji opta por primero enviarle a su jefe por correo las fotos que, por suerte, retocó el día anterior. Habiendo hecho eso revisa en su agenda los horarios en los que había acordado sus entrevistas. A eso de las diez de la mañana Yut-Lung vendría a la empresa para la suya, en cuanto esa terminara debía ir a con Hua-Lung; las de los tres hermanos restantes están pactadas para el día siguiente.  Espera terminar a tiempo cada una de ellas. Así, además, si no tiene que reprogramar ninguna, con suerte y puede enviarle el trabajo a Foxx el miércoles.

Espera a que se dé la hora acordada con Yut-Lung para dirigirse a la oficina que este tiene en el edificio, esa a la que de vez en cuando asiste el menor de aquella familia. Su presencia es tan esporádica que ni siquiera cuenta con una secretaria que lo anuncie. Suponiendo que ya se encuentra ahí, Eiji tan solo toca la puerta.

—Adelante —se escucha al otro lado. Eiji toma la perilla para darle vuelta y poder ingresar. Efectivamente, Yut-Lung se encuentra sentado tras su escritorio, vestido de esa forma tan llamativa como le conoce y haciendo gala de tan elegantes coletas con las que luce su oscuro cabello—. Vaya, aprendiste a tocar.

—Buenos días, joven Lee —saluda, tratando de ignorar la provocación —. ¿Gusta que comencemos?

El chico asiente. Eiji toma asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio. Saca su grabadora y el bloc de notas con la serie de preguntas que una compañera de trabajo le preparó con anterioridad.

—Bien, como primera pregunta, ¿cómo es que conoció al señor Varishkov? —Va directo al grano, no quiere generar tensión o silencios incómodos. Mejor terminar cuando antes.

—En una cena de negocios —responde, cansino. Eiji piensa que, si siempre responde así de escueto, terminarán pronto.

—¿Y cómo es que surgió su relación? —Lee la siguiente pregunta en la lista.

—¿Amor a primera vista? ¿Atracción instantánea? A todos les gustan las cursilerías como esa, ¿no? —responde, ahora un tanto burlón —. No lo recuerdo. Pero como sé que no puedes poner tensión sexual y que me lo tiré en nuestro segundo encuentro, pon algo cursi. No sé, pareces ser bueno en eso.

Eiji recuerda la petición de Foxx de ser siempre amable. En pocas palabras, traduciéndolo al verdadero lenguaje de su jefe, debía dejarse pisotear si así fuese requerido. Le cuesta llevar eso a cabo, pero sabe que tiene que hacerlo. Por _NY Faces_ y para que su puesto en la revista no peligre.

Con ello en mente, decide continuar la entrevista.

—¿El señor Varishkov planea involucrarse en los negocios de su familia?

—Yo te tengo una mejor pregunta, Okumura. ¿Por qué no lo entrevistas directamente a él si es que yo les parezco a ti y al mundo tan insignificante?

Sintiéndose avergonzado, Eiji no sabe qué contestar. Para bien o para mal logra entender la evidente razón de la molestia del joven Lee. Ahora que les da un vistazo rápido —admitiendo que ni siquiera las revisó, confiando en el trabajo de su colega—, tampoco le parecen adecuadas las preguntas. Pero él es solo el fotógrafo, no el periodista, y sabe que, si no quiere ser despedido, no debe cambiar el rumbo previamente planeado para la charla.

—Una disculpa, pero yo...

—No te preocupes, entiendo. Y tú al ser lo mismo que yo también lo sabes —responde, con una empatía que asusta a Eiji tomando en cuenta cómo se había comportado con él desde que lo conoció —. El mundo no ha cambiado demasiado. Los Alfa siguen en la punta y tú y yo solo somos escoria que sirve para follar y tener hijos. A esas revistas no les importa de mí nada más que mi vida íntima. Cuándo es mi celo, si sigo virgen, si perdí esa pureza con Sergei... mierdas así, ¿o me equivoco?

Eiji no responde y con ello contesta todo. En el fondo, o quizá no tanto, sabe que Yut-Lung tiene razón. Las preguntas que le han dado y el cómo se maneja el mundo son razones suficientes para resaltar esas diferencias. Incluso él siente esas distinciones a pesar de haber logrado escalar a un buen puesto dentro de la revista en la que labora.

En su caso no le excluyen del trabajo, pero Foxx es especialmente severo con él a diferencia del trato que mantiene con sus otros compañeros Beta o Alfa. Como el máximo ejemplo de ese hecho está el que le asignó esta tarea sin quitarle las que ya tenía, incluso aumentándole otras que poco y nada tienen que ver con su puesto, justo como entrevistar. Y Eiji ha tenido que soportarlo porque sabe que ha llegado bastante lejos y será difícil comenzar de cero en otro lugar.

Pero está cansado. A veces quiere dejarlo todo. A veces, solo a veces, desea mandar todo a la mierda. Pero no puede. Sus cuentas no se van a pagar por sí solas, y también necesita ser un apoyo para Sing, no una carga. No quiere que su amigo se sienta más presionado con su carrera de lo que ya lo está. Por eso prefiere continuar como hasta ahora. He ahí la vida del proletariado.

Eiji nota como Yut-Lung sonríe al percatarse de su expresión. Si su objetivo era hacerlo sentir mal, lo ha conseguido con creces.

—Para que veas que no soy un desconsiderado, voy a contestar esas preguntas. Ya sabes, hay que apoyarnos entre nosotros. —Eiji espera el tiro de gracia. Esa supuesta amabilidad no es genuina —. Después de todo, has actuado de manera inteligente. Y yo tampoco quiero causarte conflictos en tu posición. Mejor evitarlos, ¿cierto?

Esa sutil amenaza es más propia de Yut-Lung Lee que esa hipócrita máscara de comprensión. Eiji solo asiente, ya sintiendo que tantea un terreno más firme en lo que respecta a su interlocutor.

—No planeaba decir nada de cualquier manera

—Todo perfecto, entonces.

Lo que queda de la entrevista transcurre normal. Yut-Lung contesta aquellas preguntas tan bobas que ahora le causan a Eiji una especie de pena ajena. Es una suerte que vaya a ser un artículo impreso y no un reportaje de televisión. Eiji y el equipo pueden maquillar palabras, no expresiones.

Cuando terminan, Yut-Lung se para y sin siquiera despedirse sale de la oficina. Lo último que le dirige a Eiji es una sonrisa socarrona, pero en lugar de sentirse menospreciado, ahora siente algo parecido a la lástima hacia Lee. Aunque Yut-Lung sea de clase alta, la pasa igual o peor que él. Y comparándose, a pesar de sus tropiezos, Eiji quiere pensar que su vida es más maravillosa de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginarse.

Decide sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza y continuar con su itinerario. No hay tiempo que perder y apenas y ha terminado a tiempo para reunirse con el siguiente miembro de la familia. Eiji toma sus cosas para dirigirse a la oficina de Hua-Lung Lee. En la entrada de esta sí lo recibe una secretaria, misma que lo anuncia. Luego de intercambiar unas palabras con su jefe por teléfono, la chica le autoriza a pasar. Eiji lo hace, tomando un poco de aire antes de entrar a su oficina.

Es evidente que Hua-Lung es un Alfa. En su oficina, considerablemente más grande que la de Yut-Lung, hasta el último rincón huele a sus feromonas. Un aroma tan intenso con el cual Eiji logra sentirse mareado. Ignora el ligero bochorno provocado por ello y avanza a paso normal. Hua-Lung, sentado tras su escritorio, sonríe y le invita a sentarse.

Eiji lo hace. Repite la rutina de saludar y colocar la grabadora, no obstante, a diferencia de la vez anterior, ahora sí revisa las preguntas. Estas sí van enfocadas a los negocios, a la empresa, al banco y a su familia, aunque también, de manera más sutil, hay dos que tres preguntas enfocadas a la vida personal del único miembro de la familia que permanece soltero.

Apenas y le ha contestado un par de preguntas, cuando Hua-Lung se levanta de su asiento para encaminarse tras Eiji; este tensa su cuerpo al instante. Cuando se trata de un Alfa de alto rango, su cuerpo quiere actuar por sí mismo y se detesta por ello. Eiji, siempre considerándose serio y centrado, odia esos instintos que afloran desde lo más recóndito de su ser. El hombre con el que se encuentra no le gusta para nada, de hecho lo encuentra un tanto insoportable, aun así, para su desdicha, la naturaleza actúa.

Hua-Lung coloca una mano en su hombro y Eiji reprime el deseo de quitarla al momento. Su voluntad sigue dominando a pesar de todo, sin embargo no puede sacarse de la mente las palabras de Foxx acerca de no dar ningún paso en falso que pueda arruinar el convenio. Eiji ya ha tenido que soportar que Yut-Lung se desquite, que Wang-Lung le grite, que Shung-Lung le ignore y que Yan-Lung lo ninguneé. Ahora, por como ve el panorama, también deberá permitir que Hua-Lung se lo lleve a la cama.

Se le vienen a la mente las palabras de Yut-Lung otra vez. Es un omega, para muchos en la sociedad solo sirve para descargar tensiones y cuidar de un hogar, su padre quien ya descansa en paz igual pensaba así. Quizá por eso también Foxx lo mandó a él y no a alguien más. Ninguno de los Lee lo verían como una amenaza y, si deseaban alguna clase de favor especial, _NY Faces_ no iba a meter las narices en el asunto.

Nunca se consideró demasiado atractivo, más bien era un tipo promedio y hasta ahí; aunado a ello tampoco tenía una personalidad arrasadora. No entiende por qué es él quien está en dicha situación y no la guapa secretaria Omega que lo recibió.

—Ya sabes cuál es mi condición para proseguir.

La caricia continúa en la curvatura entre su hombro y su cuello. No hace nada más pero eso no logra tranquilizarle en nada. Saldría corriendo de no ser un adulto responsable que cumple con su trabajo.

—Tengo la tarde ocupada. Debo terminar esto cuando antes.

—¿Y qué tal en la noche? Conozco un restaurante donde la comida es exquisita. Dime, ¿has oído hablar del _Empire Delux_?

Por supuesto que lo ha hecho. Es un hotel exclusivo de la ciudad que cuenta con una cocina calificada con estrellas michelín[2]. Es un buen restaurante para gente rica; Alfas adinerados y Omegas de alcurnia, incluso betas con poderío. No obstante, no deja de ser un hotel. Han pasado años desde que no visita un hotel, y en su vida ha estado en uno en el que una noche de hospedaje signifique un mes de su sueldo.

Asiente y se remueve incómodo. El otro interpreta el gesto como una invitación a proseguir. Coloca la otra mano en su otro hombro y prosigue con ese masaje que le remueve el interior. Desde su separación, Eiji había dejado de lado su vida sentimental de lado, no se diga la sexual, aun así ni la abstinencia ni las feromonas son suficientes para que ceda.

—Quizá cuando esté más desocupado pueda dar una respuesta. —Es mejor dar largas al asunto. No se ha negado pero tampoco ha establecido una fecha. Espera que con eso pueda sacárselo de encima al menos por ahora, y poder terminar la maldita entrevista por fin.

No sabe si se da por bien servido o no, al menos ya ha deshecho el contacto. Suspira con alivio y vuelve a poner a andar la grabadora. Agradece al menos el haber ganado tiempo, así puede pensar en una buena excusa para decir la próxima vez.

O quizá canta victoria demasiado temprano.

—No sabes cuánto me calienta esta dinámica —se acerca para susurrarle al oído. Eiji siente un escalofrío en su columna y sabe que está temblando cuando termina por tirar el bloc de notas.

Lee toma asiento y él tiene que seguir como si nada pasara. Detesta como pocas cosas en su vida el no ser tomado en serio. Su padre lo hacía, algunos de sus amigos, incluso su expareja era igual.

Sabe que las palabras de Ash y Yut-Lung son verdaderas y las suyas no son más que un infantil deseo de aferrarse a los valores que consideró genuinos. Es realmente cómico que todos den por hecho que en verdad cree en los cuentos de hadas en los que insisten que vive. La vida ya se encargó de demostrarle que, así como no existen los príncipes azules, tampoco el felices por siempre. Una vez lo creyó así y le fue muy mal, razón suficiente para no volver a cometer el mismo error de nueva cuenta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:**

_Cuarto Menguante: A la luz de la realidad_

* * *

 

…

[1]: Según yo esta revista no existe, me inventé el nombre.

[2]: Es una forma de calificar a los restaurantes de acuerdo con la calidad, la creatividad y el cuidado que tienen con los platos que sirven.

…

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Antes que nada quiero agradecer por sus lecturas, kudos y demás. No saben lo bonito que se siente recibir las notificaciones. ¡Son amor! También quiero aprovechar para comentarles algo que quería hacer desde el capítulo pasado pero creo que entre mis ocupaciones lo dejé pasar, así que lo hago ahora:
> 
> Bien recalqué en un principio que esta historia comencé a idearla durante muy malos momentos que tuve desde el año pasado hasta la fecha (que ya todo muy lindo, no os preocupéis, pero sigo necesitando drenar todo). Vale, hasta ahí todo bien. Por eso es necesario que les advierta de una vez que este fic no va a ser del todo bonito. De hecho, muchas cosas bonitas no va a tener. Creo que muchos (y me incluyo) tenemos algo preconcebido al comenzar a leer en un fandom, esperamos que los personajes actúen de acuerdo a su canon pero, además, al propio headcanon que todos en general se han construido. Y me incluyo, adoro los fics así, pero esta historia se va alejando un poco de eso; igual debido a ello coloqué la etiqueta de “OoC”, por si acaso.
> 
> Si esperas eso en este fic, desde ahora te lo digo, aquí no lo vas a encontrar. Hay ciertas cosas que trato en esta historia que tal vez sean bastante raras en este fandom, y quizá en varios. El ejemplo más claro que tengo ahora para exponerles es el mismo Eiji, razón que se conoció un poco en este capítulo. Sé que el cómo he planteado al Eiji de este universo se aleja demasiado de lo que muchos fans están acostumbrados de él, y tampoco estoy adjudicándome que esta personalidad le sea IC. Esto solo se debe a lo que yo quiero mostrar y expresar en esta historia. Tengo claro que está fuera del estándar y de lo que quizá es en realidad.
> 
> Todos estos detalles pienso que se deben a que, vale, ya soy una adulta (cumplo 24 años el próximo viernes jaja). Así que si con esa advertencia de por medio desean seguir, ¡gracias y bienvenidos! Si no, lo acepto; en gustos se rompen géneros.
> 
> Ya habiendo aclarado eso no me queda más que agradecerles de nuevo. ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	5. V Cuarto Menguante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Banana Fish pertenece a Akimi Yoshida.
> 
> N/A: Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo. ¡Son amor! ❤

* * *

**ǀ** **G** irasoles de **V** an **G** ogh **ǀ**

* * *

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**

** Cuarto Menguante **

_A la luz de la realidad_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sing se siente un completo idiota cuando el profesor Evans le entrega su calificación. Ha reprobado. Analiza el examen que tiene entre sus manos, muchos de los correctivos se encuentran marcados en rojo sino es que la mayoría. Se da cuenta que falló en más del sesenta por ciento del examen y, siendo así, ni sus trabajos ni participaciones en clases podrán salvarlo del pozo.

Si las cosas son de esa forma no vale la pena hablar con Evans. Cuando la hora termina guarda sus cosas, entre ellas su examen, para salir del aula lo más pronto posible. Aclaraciones no necesita ni palabras de ánimo tampoco, sabe a la perfección a qué se debe su equivocación. El error radica en no haber estudiado lo suficiente, habiendo dado por sentado que, al haberle ido bien las veces anteriores, diseño organizacional era sencillo. Y no lo es.

Debió estudiar un poco más la noche anterior al examen, no tuvo que haber priorizado tanto Economía, tampoco habría estado de más haber aceptado estar en ese tonto grupo de estudio al que esa compañera que se moría por él le había invitado, debió dormir sus ocho horas diarias. Quizás, como todos le decían, no debió saturar su horario al punto de sobreexigirse a ese punto. Al final hubo tantas cosas por hacer y no hizo nada en realidad.

Aunque, de igual manera, justo ahora tampoco puede hacer demasiado. Esperará recuperarse a final del semestre y, en dado caso de no volver a pasar, está dispuesto a volver a cursar la materia. La clave está en dejar de lamentarse y actuar, aunque eso signifique haber perdido valioso tiempo, tiempo que no le sobra.

Continúa actuando tal cual es por el resto del día, el Sing animado que todo el mundo conoce y espera encontrarse. Sus clases, incluidos huecos, terminan ese día a las seis. Como en realidad no tiene muchos ánimos de hacer demasiado, rechaza la invitación de un par de compañeros de salir a hacer un poco de vida nocturna. Lo que Sing necesita es descansar, esa mala nota se lo ha demostrado.

Llega al departamento y este se encuentra vacío. Al sacar su celular para verificar la hora, además de corroborar que son las siete y media, se percata del mensaje que Eiji le envió varios minutos atrás. Le pide que no le espere a cenar, que tiene que pasar a ver a Foxx con urgencia y por ende va a llegar tarde.

El tiempo continúa su curso y él no puede hacer nada para evitarlo. Sing no es ingenuo, mucho menos tonto, de hecho es un Beta con suerte y, para bien o para mal, puede percibir las feromonas de Eiji y todos los omegas y alfas en el mundo. Y a Eiji le viene notando un olor un poco más fuerte del usual, parecido al que desprendía cuando conoció al imbécil de su exesposo. Aquello aunado a sus repentinas salidas hasta altas horas tan solo denotan que Eiji está viéndose con alguien y eso es lo que Sing menos quiere en la vida. No hay ninguna promesa de por medio entre ambos, por ello tiene claro que no posee derecho alguno para pedirle que le espere, que necesita tan solo un poco más de tiempo, solo un poco. Aunque tomando en cuenta su calificación, acaba de perder bastante.

Decide no darse mala vida por el momento; no martirizarse con la idea de saber a Eiji en los brazos de alguien más, compartiendo el mismo lecho. Tiene hambre y espera al menos encontrar lo necesario en el refrigerador para preparase un sándwich. Lamentablemente su suerte no ha sido la mejor hoy en día, su celular timbra apenas va a dar el primer mordisco. Mas cualquier maldición que estuviese por salírsele es apaciguada al leer el nombre de Lao en la pantalla.

—Comenzaré a pensar que me extrañas y ya te arrepentiste de casarte, Lao. —Es su ácido saludo. Por más que no lo parezca, adora que su hermano le llame.

Lo escucha reír al otro lado de la línea. Por acto reflejo, hace lo mismo.

—Te extraño, a ti y a Eiji, sabes. Pero debo decir que la vida de casado me trata bien —revela. Y ante la mención de los tres en una misma frase, Sing añora los días en que compartían departamento.

—¿Cómo está Lisa, por cierto? —Es inevitable preguntar por su cuñada. La recuerda bonita, fresca, su cabello rubio cortado hasta los hombros. Espera, de todo corazón, que el ser ahora una esposa no la haya arruinado —. Y, por favor, no me vayas a decir que esta llamada es para darme la buena nueva de que voy a ser tío. Soy bastante joven, no me siento listo todavía —bromea como no queriendo la cosa. Lao suelta una carcajada con más ganas.

—Quiero disfrutar de mi matrimonio primero, pero gracias por la preocupación —aclara, para tranquilidad del otro —. Te llamo para decirte que ya deposité lo de siempre en tu cuenta. Al viejo no se le ha quitado la costumbre de hacerme el depósito a mí. Deberías hablar con él para darle la buena noticia de que ya trabajo y que incluso me casé, que al parecer a mí me ha ignorado todo este tiempo.

Sing hace una mueca ante eso. El dinero no le cae mal, ya lo viene necesitando más bien, pero detesta esa sensación de aún necesitar de su padre y de Lao para sobrevivir. A causa de ese malestar muchas veces trató de conseguir un empleo, mismas veces que Lao y Eiji le habían hecho desistir. Sus padres tenían lo suficientemente ahorrado para la universidad tanto de Lao como la suya y no había necesidad de enfrascarse en el mundo laboral aún, menos tomando en cuenta los horarios tan pesados que se armaba y que apenas le dejaban tiempo libre los domingos.

—No vayas a salir de nuevo con la idea de trabajar, por favor —le pide Lao, adivinando sus pensamientos, ese silencio no le auguraba nada bueno —. Muchas veces te hemos dicho que no es necesario. Tú solo dedícate a estudiar, es tu único deber por ahora.

—¿No crees que me serviría como experiencia laboral inicial? Dicen que es bueno haber tenido aunque sea un trabajo pequeño, así comienza a formarse el currículum —propone a sabiendas de que no conseguirá nada, pero la peor lucha es la que ni siquiera se intenta.

—Tú sabes perfectamente bien que esa no es la razón. No me mientas en la cara, quieres. Te conozco bien. —Sing no puede objetar nada porque eso es verdad. Lao tiene toda la maldita boca llena de razón —. Te quitaría un peso de encima y dejarías de sobreexigirte tanto si le dijeras a Eiji cómo te sientes. Esa es tu única solución.

Lao y él solo comparten la misma madre, no obstante, aunque ese detalle solo los haga medio-hermanos, no hay persona en el mundo que lo conozca tan bien como su hermano mayor lo hace. De hecho, hasta ahora, ha sido el único en darse cuenta de lo que siente en verdad por Eiji Okumura.

Tiene que agradecerle incluso el haberlo conocido. Antes de ser su amigo, Eiji fue el mejor amigo de Lao, y mucho antes de eso fue el desconocido que respondió al anuncio de su hermano donde este solicitaba roommate. También debe agradecerle el que le haya hecho aquella invitación de iniciar sus estudios de preparatoria en una mejor institución que le quedaba más cerca si se mudaba con ellos. Fue así como Sing se les unió al departamento, teniendo solo la edad de quince años. Tomando en cuenta detalles como esos, no podía estar más agradecido con su hermano, ya no solo por la ayuda que le había brindado en su vida estudiantil, sino también por haberle presentado esa tarde lluviosa de Julio a quien luego calificaría como su primer amor, el único de verdad hasta ahora.

Lástima que por parte de Eiji no se pudiera decir algo parecido. Sing tiene muy claro que su gran amor sigue viendo en él a un adolescente, una especie de hermanito menor al cual tiene que cuidar sin importar qué suceda. Y aunque siempre ha estado ahí para él, jamás ha sido de la manera en que Sing desearía. Porque antes de que incluso pudiese luchar por otro lugar en su vida, Eiji ya había escogido a alguien más.

Sin embargo, pasado ese amargo episodio, quiere pensar que ahora todo puede ser distinto. Las circunstancias ya son diferentes. Eiji se encuentra separado y, aunque todavía no pueda verlo de esa manera, Sing ya es un hombre en muchos sentidos de la palabra; quizá, lo único que puede faltarle, es la independencia económica, motivo suficiente para su insistencia en quemar etapas. Si todo sale tal cual su plan, se graduará antes de tiempo para poder conseguir un empleo y ahora, por fin, ser el hombre que Eiji necesita en todos los aspectos de la palabra.

No hay necesidad de aunar en ese tema con Lao. Aunque jamás se lo dijera directamente, Lao lo sabe y no hay razón para hablarlo más de la cuenta. Sing prefiere desviar la charla a temas triviales para luego de una hora dar por finalizada la llamada. Ahora solo quiere dormir y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra hasta mañana a primera hora. Lástima que no puede, tiene que esperar a Eiji. Así que se entretiene con una comedia de Adam Sandler mientras bebe una cerveza para relajarse. Dormita en el sofá, haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para poder permanecer despierto.

Cerca de media noche, la puerta de entrada rechina, anunciando la llegada de Eiji. Sin levantarse, Sing gira sobre su hombro para poder verlo. Las luces están apagadas pero la que emite del televisor le permite distinguir que en efecto de trata de él. Eiji le sonríe y se dirige también al sofá.

—Te dije que no me esperaras —le recuerda. Sing tan solo sonríe y Eiji trata de devolver el gesto a pesar del evidente cansancio en su rostro —. ¿Ya comiste algo?

Señala el plato con las migas del sándwich y Eiji se da por bien servido. Cuando Sing le pregunta lo mismo, el otro responde que se llenó de botanas en la oficina de su jefe; también dice que le duele un poco la cabeza y que necesita dormir. Más bien ambos lo necesitan. Sing apaga el televisor y le desea a Eiji las buenas noches antes de que cada uno se dirija a su respectiva recámara.

.

.

.

Para Yut-Lung el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido. El Año Nuevo está a la vuelta de la esquina y él no desea que junio llegue. No quiere tener que aceptar que luego de que pronuncie ese «sí» en el altar nada volverá a ser lo mismo. Ya no será solo Yut-Lung Lee sino que ahora incluso llevará otro apellido.

La vida al lado del señor Varishkov no pinta nada mal, pero no se miente a sí mismo y reconoce que tampoco es lo que quisiera. Tiene solo veintidós años, tiene ganas de comerse el mundo y no de solo quedarse atado a un hombre que le dobla la edad. Puede que, supuestamente, los tiempos no sean como antes, pero comparando su situación con la de su propia madre parece que nada ha cambiado en realidad. A la misma edad que tiene ahora su madre ya se había casado con su padre, también muchos años mayor que ella, e incluso ya lo tenía a él; lamentablemente Yut-Lung iba caminando por ese mismo sendero, cometiendo los mismos errores que su progenitora.

Una lástima que ella no se encuentre aquí justo ahora, con él, aconsejándole a que aspire a una vida mejor. Ese sospechoso accidente de auto luego de la muerte de su padre se la arrebató, ese en el que sus hermanos aseguran que no tuvieron nada que ver. Sin embargo, a estas alturas de la vida, ese detalle viene siendo solo uno más. Que ocasionaran el fallecimiento de su madre fue solo la primera cosa del cúmulo de barbaries que le han hecho.

Despeja su mente, hay asuntos que deben mantenerse al margen en algunos momentos. Sergei le ha invitado a cenar y no se merece que tenga la mente en otro lado. Él siempre es amable y trata de compensar sus largas ausencias por sus viajes de trabajo con obsequios de los países que visita. A Yut-Lung le enternecen sus gestos, su caballerosidad, esa parte suya que al parecer solo muestra con él. Sabe que a pesar de ser un matrimonio arreglado, y de que lo más probable es que Sergei haya pagado una fuerte suma por su mano, no va a ser tan infeliz. Su futuro marido, por mucho, lo tratará mejor de lo que sus hermanos lo hacen. Y él, a cambio, deberá comportarse como el esposo trofeo que siempre le inculcaron ser.

—La cuenta, por favor —pide Sergei cuando la cena ha finalizado. Yut-Lung ha quedado satisfecho. El lugar es precioso y el broche que le trajo directamente desde Rusia combina a la perfección con esa pashmina verde que compró en Francia el verano pasado.

Varishkov le ofrece su brazo para que lo tome y salgan juntos del lugar. A Yut-Lung le gusta que haga eso, que lo proteja, que lo procure, que lo quiera y que se desviva por él. Aunque de igual forma sabe que nada en la vida es gratuito. Sergei tiene cuarenta y tantos años, es viudo y sin más familia viva. Tomando en cuenta su edad y lo que debe seguir en su hipotética lista, debe querer hijos lo más pronto posible. Y Yut-Lung, a pesar de que tiene bien metido en la cabeza que debe obedecer, lo que menos quiere es traer niños al mundo.

No tiene los mejores ejemplos ni las mejores vivencias, no sabe demostrar afecto, no sabría cuidar de alguien más si a duras penas pudo cuidarse a sí mismo. Supone que es mejor omitirlos a dejarlos al cuidado eterno de una nana. Pero lo que él quiera es punto y aparte de lo que realmente se hará. No obstante quiere hacer el intento y va a tratar de convencer a su prometido de retrasar al menos un año o dos la tarea de tener hijos.

Cuando llegan a casa, Yut-Lung le hace pasar a la sala. Ahí le ofrece algo de beber por cortesía, detalle que él rechaza ya que debe marcharse cuando antes. Es un hombre ocupado y tendrá mucho por hacer. Yut-Lung no lo toma personal así que antes de que se marche le reitera la invitación a la cena de Año Nuevo que la familia organiza, un evento más bien íntimo al que solo asisten los Lee y quienes adoptan el apellido con el matrimonio. Yut-Lung está a menos de seis meses de pasar de ser un Lee a un Varishkov, pero familia es familia y, quiera o no, la sangre de su padre siempre va a correr por sus venas.

—Ahí estaré —le besa el dorso de la mano a manera de despedida. En momentos como ese a Yut-Lung le encantaría estar verdaderamente enamorado de él. Todo sería tan sencillo de ser así.

Sergei promete asistir a la recepción y confirma que le traerá algún otro presente de su viaje exprés a la India. Yut-Lung asiente y termina por despedirse con un suave beso en los labios el cual se torna apasionado a los pocos segundos. Él es seductor porque la vida se encargó de enseñarle ese método para sobrevivir, sabe que si quiere tener algo de dominio sobre Sergei tiene que llegarle de ese modo.

Antes de poder invitarle a su habitación, su prometido se despide y una de las sirvientas lo acompaña a la salida. Yut-Lung decide subir a su cuarto, entre los preparativos de la boda y la vida social que se ve obligado a mantener tan solo quiere dormir hasta la próxima semana sin interrupción.

Mas su tranquilidad se ve perturbada en cuando entra a su habitación. Para su desdicha, su hermano Hua-Lung se encuentra sentado en medio de su cama. Yut-Lung arruga la nariz ante tan repentina intromisión, a la que poco a poco se había desacostumbrado.

—Ves que no es una tortura estar con Varishkov —alude a la rabieta que Yut-Lung hizo cuando Wang-Lung le informó acerca de su próximo matrimonio. Aunque de igual forma el berrinche no le sirvió de nada —. Nos encargamos de elegir un buen esposo para ti.

Yut-Lung sabe que más que elegirle un esposo, escogieron un inversionista para ellos. Pero no hace falta que se deshaga en reclamos porque, de cualquier manera, lo hecho, hecho está. Él va a casarse con Sergei quiera o no.

—¿Puedes salir de mi habitación? Quiero cambiarme —zanja el tema de conversación porque no quiere que permanezca ahí ni un minuto más. Su tono denota irritación, y espera que su hermano lo capte y se retire de una vez.

—¿En serio te da pudor conmigo? —Lamentablemente el resultado es opuesto al esperado. – Bien sabes que sigues logrando que mi corazón se acelere, justo como en los viejos tiempos.

No dice nada porque es algo de lo que no le gusta hablar. Tan solo quiere que sea otra de esas tantas veces que su hermano juega con ello, pero que no vuelve a hacerle nada. Después de todo ya no dañaría la preciada mercancía que le están reservando a Sergei Varishkov, ¿cierto?

De sus cuatro hermanos, Wang-Lung y Hua-Lung son los peores. Y entre los maltratos excesivos del primero y el enfermizo cariño que el otro le profesa, no sabe cuál de los dos es peor.

Hua-Lung se acerca a él a paso lento, le mira tal cual un depredador a su presa. La manera de lanzar su primer ataque es acunando el rostro de Yut-Lung entre sus manos y, cuando lo besa, no puede evitar pensar en esa escena como un deja-vú. De pronto vuelve a tener trece y siente pánico de estar encerrado junto a su hermano en una habitación, miedo que se incrementa al saber qué es lo que sigue luego de ese gesto.

Lo empuja por mero acto reflejo, tal cual se escondía de Wang-Lung cuando este le perseguía dispuesto a golpearle. Esa es la manera en la que aprendió a sobrevivir en esa inmensa mansión. Huye, siempre huye. Al final, a pesar de haber pasado casi diez años desde la primera vez en que lo tocaron de manera indecente, todo sigue el mismo cause. Nada ha cambiado.

Como reprimenda por ello, lo que recibe es una bofetada por parte de Hua-Lung. Endereza el rostro tan pronto como puede, no va a mostrarse afectado a estas alturas. Ese tipo de castigos fueron su pan de cada día durante su niñez y adolescencia.

—Recuerda tu lugar —lo toma del mentón para alzarle el rostro y obligarlo a que lo mire a los ojos. Yut-Lung apenas y contiene las ganas de escupirle la cara —. Entiendo que estés cansado, acabas de salir con Varishkov.

Le suelta de manera brusca para luego alejarse de él. Le mira por encima del hombro, como si de poca cosa se tratara. Para dicha de Yut-Lung su hermano no hace intento de nada más. Tan solo se encamina hacia la salida. Lo hace tan lento, como queriendo torturarlo más con su presencia.

—Mantén a tu prometido feliz con los trucos que yo te enseñé, ¿de acuerdo? —menciona con burla. Habiendo dicho eso, cierra la puerta, dejándole solo por fin.

A pesar de los años todo sigue de la misma forma. Él continúa siendo ese niño menudo que se esconde en los closets para evitar enfrentar su realidad. Fue, es y seguirá siendo una muñeca de trapo hasta el final de sus días.

Se saca el broche que gentilmente Sergei le había colocado en el cabello ya que igual combinaba con su atuendo de hoy. Lo observa un par de segundos y lo lanza lejos, rompiendo el espejo de su tocador como consecuencia. Igual y no importan los siete años de mala suerte que acaba de obtener, con ellos ya había nacido.

.

.

.

El transcurso del tiempo no se detuvo. Han despedido otro año más y Yut-Lung debe seguir fingiendo interés tanto en su boda así como en Sergei. Las únicas tareas de las que puede ocuparse solo van enfocadas a ello, aunque piensa que, al menos, de algo puede hacerse cargo. Antes de eso sus hermanos jamás le habían dejado meter las manos en cualquier asunto por más insignificante que fuera.

Cuando la sirvienta le lleva temprano su desayuno a la cama, la corre a los pocos segundos para poder abrir la botella de vino que mantenía escondida en su armario y con ella acompañar su pan francés. No es la mejor combinación del mundo ni tampoco es la hora más adecuada para comenzar a beber alcohol, pero a lo largo de los años ese ha sido su único consuelo. Bebe para desestresarse, justo cuando ya no puede más. Como ahora. Si no escapa de la realidad tan siquiera unas cuantas horas, promete que va a suicidarse.

Cuando termina el desayuno toma un baño para así disimular su estado. Después escoge un conjunto casual y comienza a vestirse. Ahora, aparte de agotado, está ebrio, y sabe que el único lugar donde nadie va a molestarlo es en la oficina que tiene en la empresa. Nadie le tiene fe a que pueda aportar algo al corporativo; cuando va tan solo le dan su espacio y lo dejan ser.

La idea de involucrarlo en el negocio, aunque fuera una pantalla, fue de Wang-Lung. Su hermano mayor estaba convencido de que, para agradar más a Sergei Varishkov, Yut-Lung tenía que proyectar una imagen más entregada hacia el negocio familiar aunque este le valiera menos que un comino. Piensa que ha sido una buena estrategia. Sergei, quien labró todo su patrimonio desde abajo, le ha aplaudido su patética actuación.

Cuando llega a la empresa, luego de evadir a todos, se encamina hacia su oficina y se encierra en esta. De uno de los cajones de su escritorio saca otra botella de vino y una copa que mantiene infraganti. Vuelve a su rutina de servirse la copa hasta el tope y beberla como si de agua se tratase. Al final, si ese es su único gusto, nadie tiene derecho a negárselo.

Lastimosamente una llamada interrumpe su paz. Está por ignorarla, pero justo en eso el contestador automático hace su labor. Yut-Lung procede a servirse otra copa mientras escucha el mensaje que acaba de dejar la persona que trató de contactarlo.

«Joven Lee, lamento la interrupción pero me han dicho mis compañeros que lo vieron llegar —reconoce la voz de Fletcher. Él es irrelevante así que cualquier petición que le haga le dará igual —. Thompson me ha dicho que le envié unos documentos ya que tiene que revisarlos. ¿Le molesta si se los hago llegar de una vez?».

No sabe si fue idea de Shung-Lung o de Hua-Lung, pero uno de ellos dos insistió en que, cuando fuera, de vez en vez, se encargara de verdaderos asuntos y que no solo adornara su oficina. He ahí las malditas consecuencias. Ya no podía autocompadecerse en paz.

«Es solo la revisión de unos perfiles finalistas para una vacante. En cuanto pueda hágamelo saber para enviarle las carpetas con Aslan».

La mención de ese nombre no puede ignorarla. De pronto, supone por su estado, su piel se eriza y un cálido cosquilleo comienza a recorrerle la espalda. Cuando se trata de Ash siempre siente algo parecido, pero con _Domaine Faiveley[1]_ en el sistema, la sensación se incrementa a niveles inimaginables.

Se muerde el labio y de pronto cree tener la idea más maravillosa del mundo. Descuelga el teléfono y le pide a Fletcher que le haga llegar esa información cuando antes. Da un último sorbo directo de la botella y tan solo diez minutos después alguien ya está tocando la puerta de su oficina. Yut-Lung oculta la evidencia; esconde la botella y guarda la copa. Se arregla algunos mechones sueltos de su cabello para ya no hacer esperar más a su invitado.

—Me sorprende que sí te intereses por la empresa. —Ash actúa tal cual lo hace siempre cuando se encuentran: esquivo, orgulloso, un tanto pedante y sarcástico. Justo como lo hace el mismo Yut-Lung. Jugar a que se caen mal les sale a la perfección —. Aquí están los currículums de los aspirantes a cajeros bancarios. ¿En serio tú vas a realizar las llamadas? —le extiende las carpetas y para él eso es lo de menos —. ¿Algo más o ya puedo irme?

Yut Lung se ríe. Toma las carpetas solo para aventarlas al extremo izquierdo del escritorio. Ash no se inmuta, quizá ya acostumbrado a sus excentricidades.

—Bien sabía yo que...

—¿Cuánto cobras por follarme duro ahora mismo?

Ash abre los ojos un poco más de la cuenta y a Yut-Lung le encanta esa expresión de desconcierto. Para ser honesto, Ash le encanta en muchos sentidos. El alcohol ha desaparecido el filtro que mantiene en su lengua y sus pensamientos.

—Estás ebrio —afirma Ash, buscando con la mirada algún indicio para seguir sosteniendo su punto —. Creí haberte mencionado que te estabas pasando con el alcohol. ¿Tan miserable es tu vida que te embriagas tan temprano?

—Maldita sea, ¿cuánto cobras? —reitera, comenzando a desesperarse —. Ambos sabemos lo que eres, lo que haces. Y yo me estoy ahorrando la parte de lucirte ante todos como si de una muñeca te trataras. Así que te lo vuelvo a preguntar: ¿cuánto me cobras por pasar la noche conmigo? O la mañana, la tarde, lo que sea. Solo quiero que me folles, sabes.

El silencio es la única contestación. Antes de que Ash pueda dar la media vuelta, Yut-Lung se levanta; aún y con el mundo dándole vueltas, es capaz de caminar hasta la entrada para impedirle el paso. Sin despegar su mirada de las orbes esmeraldas de Ash, tantea su billetera y maniobra para sacar algunos billetes. Los extiende hacia el muchacho.

—¿Es suficiente?

—No me jodas.

—¿Es suficiente o no?

Yut-Lung no es una persona pasiva. Ante la falta de alguna respuesta, se acerca de manera pausada al otro. Lo envuelve en un pobre intento de abrazo, aprovechando esa posición para poder meterle los dólares en uno de los bolsillos traseros del pantalón.

Sin alejarse, acerca su boca a la del contrario. El aroma de Ash siempre le ha fascinado, le vuelve loco de una manera inigualable. Poder deleitarse con él a tan corta distancia le provoca una sensación exquisita que le calienta desde el interior. Y sabe que Ash se siente igual. El que libere con más soltura sus feromonas, aunada la semidespierta erección que Yut-Lung puede sentir, son detalles que no le permiten ocultar el evidente deseo que existe entre ambos.

El beso es apasionado. La lengua de Ash recorre con maestría su boca, haciéndole delirar al imaginarse como sería el sentir esa humedad en otras partes de su cuerpo. Yut-Lung se separa bruscamente, está vez sintiendo que es su turno de demostrar que también puede llevarle hasta el cielo. Muerde el lóbulo de la oreja de Ash para de ahí ir bajando poco a poco hasta su cuello, dejando marcas que espera el muchacho no pueda desaparecer en mucho tiempo.

Ha deseado hacer eso casi desde el mismo instante en que lo conoció. Ash le gusta y sabe que el sentimiento es mutuo, por eso es una pena que hayan tenido que contenerse hasta ahora. Y pensar que todo habría sido más fácil si Ash hubiese nacido como el heredero de una importante fortuna a la que sus hermanos le pudiesen echar el ojo; o mejor todavía, con el mismo Yut-Lung siendo tan solo un simple muchacho de clase media baja sin apellidos ni empresas de las cuales preocuparse.

Es mejor dejar de pensar en imposibles. Lo más sensato que puede hacer es apagar su cerebro y disfrutar del momento. La tensión sexual está a punto de ser liberada y él no puede esperar más. Aunque estando sobrio sea difícil de reconocer, tiene que aceptar que infinidad de veces ha soñado que Ash le hace el amor. Quiere probar si en verdad es tan bueno en la cama así como alardean los tantos clientes que posee.

Yut-Lung siente como es tomado entre los brazos del otro, dejándole encima del escritorio. En momentos así agradece el tenerlo tan despejado. Ahora solo quiere que le baje los pantalones y se la meta tan profundo que le haga olvidar hasta su nombre y todos los problemas que le aquejan. Quiere olvidarse de que es un Lee, de Sergei Varishkov y de todo lo que tenga que ver con su próxima boda.

Ash continúa besándolo, acariciando las partes disponibles de su cuerpo que no están cubiertas por ropa. Ambos necesitan más de sí mismos y es inevitable. Lo suyo siempre fue de esa manera.

 

—Me fascinas —susurra Ash en forma ronca. Además de calentarse, Yut-Lung no puede evitar sonreír de manera dulce.

¿Por qué no puede casarse con él? Es lo único que piensa mientras se deja llevar, sintiendo los largos dedos del contrario presionar su cintura. Le mira a los ojos, y aunque aún distingue deseo en ellos, Ash le da un último beso antes de retirarse. Yut-Lung no cabe en su propia confusión mientras observa como su compañero procede a acomodarse la ropa.

—Aquí no podemos...

—Mis hermanos se han follado a un sin fin de personas en sus escritorios, no te sientas culpable —le menciona como si fuera lo más normal en el mundo, como último recurso para evitar que la llama se apague.

—No estoy de acuerdo. ¿Que ellos lo hagan, significa que tú también?

—Oh, vamos. No empecemos con moralidades.

—Suponía que tú eras de hoteles caros y de beber champagne antes del sexo.

Para Yut-Lung eso es casi una burla. Hasta ahora el único que había tenido ciertas consideraciones con él es el mismo Sergei. Fuera de ello, su hermano ni siquiera esperó a que su cuerpo se desarrollara por completo cuando lo tomó por primera vez, menos iba a tener consideraciones tan románticas como esas.

Todavía sentado sobre el escritorio, se lleva una mano hacia su cabello, desordenando la trenza que tan poco le costó hacerse en la mañana. ¿Por qué incluso Ash arruinaba sus planes? ¿Por qué no cedía a sus instintos y a los propios? ¿Por qué todo lo que él quería tenía que ser bajo alguna condición?

Ya no sabe si todo se trata del cúmulo de sus emociones o si solo está ebrio. Sin importar la razón, solo explota. Simplemente ya no puede más. ¿Acaso Ash no está consciente de que han tenido la misma vida de mierda? Ambos necesitan esta escapatoria, los dos se necesitan. Es un jodido sentimiento de mutualismo y hasta un poco de amor platónico. Pero sin importar lo que sea en realidad, está ahí, y ahora hasta el mismo Ash trata de impedirlo.

—¡Se supone que te estoy pagando por ello! ¡Solo hazlo!

Grave error, el peor que pudo cometer. La burbuja explota y la magia se diluye en el ambiente. Ash vuelve a ser el mismo Ash de siempre; su rostro se endurece y le mira con mayor fiereza de la característica. Saca los dólares que previamente Yut-Lung le metió en el bolsillo trasero para aventárselos en la cara.

—Realmente no entiendes nada.

Sale de la oficina ya con los pantalones y el suéter en forma. Yut-Lung no entiende sus palabras hasta una hora después, cuando el efecto del alcohol ha bajado. Demasiado tarde se da cuenta de que, aparte de rebajar el sentimiento que existe entre ellos a tan poca cosa, también humilló a Ash peor de lo que Golzine o sus clientes deben haberlo hecho.

.

.

.

Ash trata de evitar todo lo que concierne a Yut-Lung por el resto del día. Agradece que Fletcher no le haya cuestionado por su tardanza y tan solo continúa con ese estúpido curso de capacitación el cual necesita terminar ya.

Al momento de la salida decide quedarse un poco más, tan solo le faltan un par de temas y cree poder terminar de verlos en menos de una hora. El encargado lo autoriza y es así como Ash se queda solo en el aula de capacitaciones. Si concluye ya con esa etapa, pronto podrá integrarse a lo que verdaderamente fue a hacer ahí y de esa manera podrá encerrarse con todos los servidores[2] y ser tan asocial como su carrera le permite serlo.

El curso en línea lo finaliza justo una hora después. Mientras guarda sus cosas, Ash espera que en verdad sea el último; está harto de leer y contestar pruebas. Se cuelga la mochila al hombro y sale del lugar. Le duelen los ojos y no va a quitarse las gafas de presbicia[3] hasta que llegue a su departamento.

Durante el trayecto hacia la salida no se encuentra con muchas personas, tampoco los culpa. La rutina es pesada y la mayoría debe querer salir corriendo hacia sus casas en cuanto termina la jornada. Aparte, mientras no tengan trabajos pesados, no tienen razones para realizar horas extras. Pero Ash, conociendo bien su personalidad, sabe que se siempre se quedará por lo menos veinte minutos luego de la hora. Se convertirá en el prototipo de adicto al trabajo.

Hoy fue en coche y se encamina al estacionamiento para buscarlo. Recuerda que lo ha estacionado junto a un muro en el que se encuentra el extintor treinta y dos. Adora su buena memoria ya que le permite encontrar su auto, y muchas otras cosas, en cuestión de segundos. Sin embargo, antes de poder quitar el seguro, una escena a lo lejos llama su atención.

A varios metros de él observa a una pareja. No distingue con claridad quienes son, por sus siluetas tan solo tiene claro que uno tiene acorralado al otro en la pared. A pesar de que no parece que estén haciendo algo indebido, no puede evitar alertarse. Al instante recuerda a Yut-Lung y piensa en el hipotético caso de que, después de rechazarlo, este buscara a alguien más de la oficina que pudiese bajarle la calentura.

Decide hacerse unos pasos más a la izquierda, un poco más cerca del cofre de su carro. Desde ese punto alcanza a ver los perfiles de la pareja y piensa que hubiese sido menos shockeante ver a Yut-Lung con cualquier otro tipo.

Es Hua-Lung Lee quien se encuentra prácticamente encima de Eiji Okumura. No hacen nada más que hablar y mirarse a los ojos, no obstante su lenguaje corporal delata el posible contexto de la charla. A Ash le quedan menos dudas cuando Lee comienza a juguetear con el cuello de la camisa del fotógrafo y este no hace nada por detenerle, al contrario, cuando Hua-Lung le acerca los labios al cuello, Eiji se queda congelado, permitiéndole acceso libre a esa parte de su anatomía.

Es quizá su insistente mirada la que logra que Eiji descubra su presencia. Sus ojos se encuentran y los ligeramente rasgados del otro se llenan de pavor. Ash no sabe cómo tomar aquello pero, con la sensación de sentirse un intruso, opta por apartar la mirada y ocultarse hasta que esos dos decidan irse. Toma su celular y ve la hora, para su mala suerte este comienza a vibrar. Alcanza a leer el nombre de Golzine en la pantalla antes de dejarlo caer debido a la impresión.

El sonido del aparato contra el pavimiento alerta a Hua-Lung Lee. Se aleja de donde Eiji y apenas le da tiempo a Ash de esconderse tras su vehículo. Oculto no puede ver nada así que desconoce si esté continúa tratando de rastrear la fuente del ruido. Espera que no. Haber descubierto un momento tan íntimo de uno de los dueños con un empleado de bajo nivel podría costarle el mismo trabajo. Ironías de la vida, así mismo debió sentirse Eiji cuando los vio a Yut-Lung y a él.

Intenta concentrar el oído, trata de escuchar pisadas o algo que delate que alguien se acerca. Escucha algo parecido a pasos acercarse cuando, para su sorpresa, también distingue las pisadas de alguien corriendo. Aun y a esa distancia cree captar la voz de Eiji, más suave que de costumbre, diciéndole al otro tipo que sí acepta salir con él y unas cuantas frases más que no logra descifrar ya que ambos se van alejado.

Ash permanece en cuclillas hasta que escucha un auto alejarse, el cual supone que pertenece al penúltimo de los Lee. Con cautela logra ponerse de pie. Ya no hay rastro ni de Eiji ni de Lee ni del lujoso coche. En el estacionamiento tan solo se encuentra Ash, agotado, con la cabeza a punto de explotarle y con muchísima información por asimilar. Tan solo tiene claro lo mucho que le gustaría tener a Okumura frente a frente para echarle en cara todas las supuestas cosas que defiende y que al parecer también se pasa por el culo. Porque, al final, Eiji Okumura es igual que él y el resto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:**

_Rosa Pastel: Clichés y tonterías._

* * *

…

[1]: Marca de vino de buena cosecha y costoso.

[2]: El término servidor se refiere al ordenador físico en el cual funciona un software, una máquina cuyo propósito es proveer datos de modo que otras máquinas puedan utilizarlos.

[3]: Vista cansada.

…

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Realmente espero que el capítulo les gustara. Trataré de tener el siguiente lo más pronto que pueda, mas no prometo mucho. Mi nuevo empleo me deja un poco más de tiempo libre que el anterior pero requiere más atención de mi parte. ¡Pero al menos me siento bastante a gusto!
> 
> Les mando un fuerte abrazo y nos seguimos leyendo :3 ¡Bye!


	6. VI Rosa Pastel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Banana Fish pertenece a Akimi Yoshida.
> 
> N/A: ¡Son amor! ❤

 

* * *

 **ǀ** **G** irasoles de **V** an **G** ogh **ǀ**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**VI**

** Rosa Pastel **

_Clichés y tonterías_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yut-Lung no es precisamente una persona hecha a base de arrepentimientos. Si algo le causa molestia, trata de no enfrascarse demasiado. Lo hecho, hecho está, y nada ni nadie podrá cambiarlo. Pero justo ahora, encerrado en su habitación con varias copas de vino tinto en el sistema, es lo bastante valiente como para reconocer la cagada monumental que cometió con Ash. Y sabe que, como pocas cosas en la vida, va a lamentarse toda su jodida existencia.

Desde aquel lamentable encuentro no ha vuelto a pararse en el corporativo, mucho menos ha mantenido contacto con Ash. Ha tratado de justificarse ante sus hermanos con el pretexto de los preparativos de su boda, cosa que le importa menos que nada pero que ha sido el mejor pretexto que pudo encontrar porque en parte es cierto. Una mentira con tintes de verdad. Incluso en este momento se haya decidiendo qué comida ofrecerán en la recepción, aunque realmente ni siquiera ha encendido su portátil para ver los menús que distintos restaurantes enviaron a su correo electrónico.

A la hora de la cena pide que le suban su plato, no tiene ganas de fingirse sobrio frente a sus sobrinos, mas eso no lo salva de ver cara a cara a Wang-Lung quien, como siempre, entra a su habitación sin siquiera tocar y dispone de ella como si suya fuera. Aunque en cierto punto es así, al menos todos sus hermanos siempre le han dejado claro que el haberlo mantenido bajo su cobijo fue una especie de acto de caridad y no un deber que asumieron debido a la sangre que los une.

Wang-Lung no le dice mucho. Luego de señalar su patético estado de ebriedad, le lanza un folleto junto a un menú. Yut-Lung apenas y puede tomarlo en el aire, demostrando que aún y cuando no esté en sus cinco sentidos, sus reflejos siguen siendo buenos. Ignora el menú y se enfoca en el folleto, en este lee el nombre de un restaurante que en su vida había escuchado nombrar.

—¿Chang-Dai? —No, no le suena de nada. No es ninguno de los lugares exclusivos de los cuales los Lee están acostumbrados a visitar.

—Preséntate en esa dirección lo más pronto que puedas, mañana mismo de ser necesario. Ve y dirígete con Nadia Wong.

Dicho eso, arruga de nueva cuenta la nariz en señal de desprecio y sale de la habitación dando un portazo.

La curiosidad es la que hace que por fin Yut-Lung comience una búsqueda en Google acerca de ese restaurante. Escribe el nombre y pronto aparecen un sin fin de resultados, la mayoría de ellos hablando maravillas de la buena cocina del lugar. A pesar de no ser elegante, sí es lo bastante popular entre la comunidad China neoyorquina. Tiene excelentes reseñas y recomendaciones hablando de lo ameno del lugar. Otro artículo que encuentra habla del éxito que el restaurante ha venido cosechando desde hace tres años a la fecha y en uno de ellos aparece la flamante Nadia Wong, una mujer beta bastante atractiva, quien de seguro debió darse un revolcón con alguno de sus hermanos, de otra manera no se explica el apoyo recibido por Wang-Lung.

Apaga su laptop, deja de lado la ensalada y termina su copa de vino en un santiamén. Quiere dormir, mañana será un día agitado.

.

.

.

Por la mañana acuerda una cita con Nadia Wong vía telefónica. Esta mencionó tener tiempo pasado medio día. Yut-Lung se toma su tiempo en arreglarse para, apenas quince minutos antes de las doce, pedirle a uno de los choferes que lo lleve.

La zona por donde se encuentra el Chang-Dai no es tan austera como imaginó, punto para los Wong. Por supuesto que no iba a servir algo de poca monta en su boda porque, aún y cuando odia el hecho de casarse, nunca ofrecería algo que estuviese por debajo de su nivel. A pesar de ser el hijo menor, el último que su padre pude tener, y que su madre tampoco perteneciera a la alta sociedad, él es un Lee y tiene una imagen que cuidar. Eso es algo de lo que tanto sus hermanos como él son conscientes.

Pide la compañía de su chófer porque nunca está de más llevar un guardaespaldas cuidándole en una zona que no conoce. Apenas entra al restaurante y pregunta por Nadia Wong; el mesero que lo ha atendido asiente y enseguida se aleja hacia el área de oficinas. Yut-Lung acaba de descontar el punto que había asignado debido a que el mesero fue tan desconsiderado que no le ofreció ni siquiera una mesa o un vaso de agua. ¿Acaso no sabe quién es él?

Pronto del lugar al que ingresó el empleado sale una persona que no es Nadia Wong. El estrafalario ser es un intento de alfa al cual nadie le avisó el pésimo aspecto que dan las mohicanas, y mucho más cuando se tiñen de colores extravagantes. Yut-Lung, quien siempre ha dado un trato tan primordial a su cabellera, considera un sacrilegio el llevar ese look.

—Hey, Yut. —Aparte de todo se trata de un maleducado. ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle de esa manera tan familiar?

—¿Disculpa? —Ante todo existen clases y posiciones. Yut-Lung sabe que lo único que tiene a su favor es ser un Lee, que ese apellido pesa y que entre él y el sujeto hay una brecha enorme.

—Oh, cierto. Soy Shorter, Shorter Wong —alza la mano en señal de presentación. Yut-Lung tan solo lo ve sin hacer amago de querer tomarla. Shorter no parece darle la suficiente importancia ya que ni siquiera borra su sonrisa —. Mi hermana te pide una disculpa pero tuvo una emergencia así que yo me encargaré de ti. ¿Te parece si vamos a la oficina de una vez?

Lo sigue con algo de duda. Al entrar al pequeño cuarto que funge como oficina, Shorter le ofrece una de las sillas frente al escritorio. Yut-Lung observa a su alrededor. A pesar de ser un espacio discreto, las flores y los cuadros le dan el toque femenino que debe pertenecer a Nadia. No está seguro de qué tanta ayuda le puede ser este tipo.

—Descuida, sé lo que hago. Este restaurante ha sido mi vida desde que tengo memoria, no solo es de mi hermana —dice, como adivinando sus pensamientos. Yut-Lung se pregunta si fue tan obvio —. Entonces, Yut, ¿qué tienes en mente? —le ofrece un menú. Frente suyo se encuentra una librera y está sosteniendo un bolígrafo sobre una hoja, expectante para comenzar con sus anotaciones.

Más que la descortesía de Nadia, a Yut-Lung lo que en verdad le está incomodando es la familiaridad con la que Shorter lo está tratando. Deja ver ese descontento en su expresión, no obstante lo único que logra es que el sujeto frente suyo se eche a reír.

—Lo lamento, su alteza. Olvido que estoy hablando con un señorito. —Suena a burla más que nada y eso no está dispuesto a dejarlo pasar —. Entonces, joven Lee, ¿qué es lo que le gustaría que ofreciéramos en tan magno evento como lo será su matrimonio?

Ese deje divertido no desaparece de los labios de Wong. Yut-Lung no está como para permitir que un imbécil quiera olvidar su nivel.

—¿Nos conocemos de alguna parte?

—Tenemos un amigo en común.

—Tú y yo no podríamos tener algo en común.

—Vamos, a estas alturas no me vas a negar que conoces a Ash Lynx, ¿cierto?

Yut-Lung se tensa al momento. A su mente viene la escena que está tratando de enterrar desde hace días. Recuerda los besos, las caricias y la mirada dolida de Ash cuando salió de su oficina. Trata de no demostrar su sentir, le sale a la perfección porque ha mentido toda su vida y es como si fuera parte de él. Si ha podido fingir incluso orgamos, cuanto más podrá aparentar delante de un extraño.

-Ah, sí, Ash. De hecho me causa tranquilidad el no verlo -comenta casual, tampoco es como si quisiera aunar mucho en el tema por ahora.

-¿En serio? Suponía que debías encontrártelo más que yo si es que trabaja en tu empresa. Yo soy quien no lo ha visto en un buen tiempo. —Aquello explica el hecho de que no lo trate como mierda suponiendo que estaba al tanto de lo último que había sucedido entre Ash y él. Debía ser eso. No parecía ser un maestro del engaño, era más bien el prototipo del idiota bonachón al que ese carácter tan noble lo terminaría por hundir en la vida —. Pero bueno, vamos al tema que nos concierne.

Tampoco aguanta la risa con respecto al tema de «su empresa». Vamos, que es de sus hermanos mas no suya, él apenas y asiste, y eso lo hace por mero compromiso. Jamás le ha interesado en realidad lo que suceda con ese monstruo de negocios. Pero ese tema es punto y aparte, a nadie más que a él le concierne, así que Yut toma el menú y comienza a ojearlo. Durante el trayecto ya se había decidido por un par de platillos, solo necesita recordar los nombres.

Después de expresar lo que desea, deja el menú de lado. Shorter parece que apenas y ha alcanzado a anotar todo. No le pide repetirlo así que no lo desconcentra para que no lo olvide.

—Ojalá todos fueran tan rápidos como tú para decidirse —alza la vista. Esa sonrisa le revuelve a Yut-Lung el estómago —. ¿No vas a consultar nada con tu novio?

—Esta clase de cosas son mundanas para él.

—Entiendo eso. Igual pienso que yo se lo dejaría todo que mi pareja. O mejor aún, ni siquiera me casaría.

—Típico de alfas.

—Las cosas como son.

Siente un poco de envidia con respecto a eso. Quizá lo que de verdad le molesta es que ese chico, Shorter, tiene esas libertades y otro puñado de cosas que él no tiene.

Necesita una copa para dejar de pensar.

—Creo que igual tiene que ver que no soy dado a esas cosas. Pero, por ejemplo, Ash sí te ayudaría. A ese tipo le gustan esta clase de quehaceres. Aunque, bueno, tú también debes saberlo.

—Hablas como si él y yo fuéramos cercanos.

—¿Y qué no lo son? —pregunta como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo —. Vamos, que yo ya me sé el cuento. Lo único que ustedes dos necesitan es un acostón como Dios manda y asunto resuelto. Al menos así se quitan las ganas. Porque, para serte sincero, no creo que seas lo que Ash necesita.

—Yo pienso eso mismo pero al contrario. Tu amigo jamás será lo que yo necesito —No puede evitar sentirlo como una provocación —. Pero admito que me causa curiosidad la seguridad con la que afirmas eso. ¿Por qué crees que es así?

—Porque nadie que esté en el fango puede sacar a otra persona del mismo lugar —responde y eso es la gota que derrama el vaso. Se levanta con el porte más digno que puede, y lo que más le cala es que Shorter no tenga intenciones de retractarse —. Tu familia y tú son la peor mierda que ha podido sucedernos.

Ese ataque lo siente un poco más personal, y da a entender que la línea del asunto no tiene mucho que ver con Ash. No comprende de qué pueden estar hablando hasta que el mismo Shorter lo expone en palabras.

—¿Qué es lo que los Lee quieren de nosotros?

Es ahí donde la careta de buena gente desaparece. Ahora que Shorter ha adoptado esa pose, imponiéndose ante él, sus feromonas pululando en el aire, Yut-Lung se da cuenta de que cometió un error al subestimarlo. Mas no llega al grado de serle una verdadera amenaza, por eso tan solo vuelve a tomar asiento y comienza a acariciar su coleta con parsimonia, denotando su característica seguridad.

—Que sepas que no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que hablas. —Es verdad. Él mismo justo ayer se preguntó el por qué su hermano le exigió solicitar los servicios de un restaurante que se encuentra por debajo de su estatus —. Si pensabas que porque soy un omega sería más fácil sacarme información, te equivocas. Porque en primera, no se absolutamente nada. Y en segunda, si es que Ash te ha contado de mí, bien sabrás que no hubiera sido tan sencillo.

Shorter sonríe. Se lleva las manos a los bolsillos, parece más relajado pero sigue sin bajar la guardia.

—Estoy harto de este juego. Primero quieren meter sus narices en nuestros negocios, después nos piden esta idiotez. ¿Qué necesitan exactamente?

—¿Por qué no les preguntas a alguno de mis hermanos? ¿O eres tan cobarde que solo te atreves a enfrentarme a mí?

Shorter parece tambalear un poco, por un instante su olor fue un poco más débil y eso le hizo ver a Yut-Lung que podía tomar el control. Se acerca hasta donde él, acercándose peligrosamente y casi acercando sus rostros. Esa es su mejor arma, la infalible que pocas veces falla.

—Conmigo te haces el valiente, pero la verdad es que te cagas de miedo de pensar en lo que puede suceder, ¿no es así?

No lo culpa, el miedo es el instinto natural. Él mejor que nadie también lo ha experimentado. Pero llega el momento en el cual el malestar provocado por el miedo puede convertirse en adrenalina.

Antes de dar otro paso, Shorter le retira. Yut-Lung permanece mirándole.

—No cabe duda que eres justo como Ash te describe. Lo que tienes de bonito, lo tienes de cabrón.

—Me alegra saber que igual me encuentras atractivo —sonríe con sorna, tratando de incomodar a su interlocutor.

—Yo no soy Ash para ceder ante tus encantos. Y créeme que muy pronto él también dejará de hacerlo. Ha encontrado a alguien mejor.

—Bien por él —finge desinterés, alzando los hombros. Toma su bolso y se dirige a la salida —. Pienso que ya todo lo hemos arreglado. Finiquitaré el primer pago en la semana, mándame todo por correo. Te dejé mis datos —señala la tarjeta que colocó sobre el escritorio —. Y qué buen hermano eres, intercediendo por Nadia. Pero deja de esconderla, ¿quieres?

Alcanza a percatarse del estado tan alterado de Shorter antes de abrir la puerta y salir. Le pide al chófer que lo siga y salen del restaurante. Yut-Lung desea quitarse el mal sabor de boca que el encuentro ha dejado. Y también, aunque lo había estado evitando, necesita ver a Ash y averiguar qué tan ciertas fueron esas últimas palabras de Wong.

.

.

.

Ash tiene el siguiente domingo libre. Se finge indispuesto para Marvin y el mundo y opta por ir al menos media jornada al Chang-Dai. Hace tiempo que no ve a ninguno de los hermanos Wong y, siendo como hermanos igual ellos para él, en verdad que los extraña.

Cuando llega saluda a todos. Pregunta por los Wong y le responden que Nadia tuvo que salir y que Shorter se encuentra en la cocina. Alarmado, Ash ingresa de inmediato a ese sector del restaurante. Shorter es un pésimo cocinero, mientras más lejos se halle de la comida, mejor. Pero cuando lo encuentra picando las verduras en lugar de estar experimentando raros platillos, se da cuenta que está drenando estrés y el asunto puede ser más serio.

Se acerca y aluda. Shorter despega su atención de la tabla y el cuchillo y sonríe al ver a Ash. Lástima que ese pequeño detalle le costara una cortada en el dedo índice. Alarmado, Ash le acerca un paño y lo lleva a lavar la herida.

Al final terminan yendo a la oficina a hablar de manera más cómoda, lejos de los empleados. Y a Ash le vuelve a quedar claro lo serio del asunto cuando, en lugar de reclamarle el haber estado tan ausente, Shorter le cuenta, preocupado, el incidente con Yut-Lung Lee y el cómo el asunto se le fue de las manos.

Escucha a Shorter con atención, sin interrupciones, a pesar de querer golpear algo con la sola mención de Yut-Lung.

—Te digo que... solo perdí el control. Tengo los nervios de punta y me siento agotado. Sé que fue estúpido confrontarlo a él. Que sí, es insoportable, pero hasta ahí, fuera de eso no es más que un grano en el culo.

—Tranquilo, Yut saca lo peor de todos, eso pasó. —Lo dice para calmarle, y porque en verdad lo siente así. Yut-Lung no ha hecho nada más allá de despertarle bajos instintos y tratarlo como mierda. Le habla mal, le da esas no muy sutiles bofetadas a guante blanco y se cree con el derecho de hacerlo sentir como un vil prostituto.

—Elige a Eiji, por favor. Es mejor tipo.

Ash está por darle también la razón cuando cae en cuenta de lo que ha dicho. Le dirige una mala mirada mas no hace ningún comentario extra, no queriendo provocar peleas absurdas en el estado de su amigo.

Si le dieran a elegir entre ambos chicos realmente no sabría elegir cuál era menos difícil que el otro. Porque mientras Yut-Lung era directo, Eiji navegaba con bandera de mosca muerta por la vida. Al menos Yut-Lung no fingía con él, lo trataba tal cual lo veía a sus ojos; en cambio Eiji aparentaba ser un buen samaritano a la vez que se metía con Hua-Lung Lee.

—Shorter, te busca Sing y el amigo de la vez pasada —grita un empleado al otro lado de la puerta y Ash siente el estómago revuelto al darse cuenta que al parecer lo ha invocado con la mente. Sin embargo, quiere saludar a Sing. La presencia de Eiji no va a amargarle nada.

Shorter le ve y hace una señal para que ambos salgan a recibirlos. Afuera, entre los comensales, alcanza a ver a Sing en la mesa en la que usualmente se sienta. La otra figura a su lado, a pesar de las gafas de montura negra, la distingue como Eiji.

Cuando se acercan, Sing es el primero en levantarse y saludar. Antes de que Eiji pueda decir o hacer algo, es Sing quien se adelanta a lo evidente.

—Es curioso que todos nos conozcamos. —Y sí que lo es, piensa Ash. Lo que menos imaginaba es que terminaría junto Eiji en esas circunstancias —. Y Eiji me comentó que también ahora trabajas con los Lee, que te ha visto. —Aquello lo menciona mirando a Ash.

Ash tan solo asiente, queriendo enfocarse tan solo en Sing pero sin poder evitar la mirada de Eiji. A pesar de que trata de no enfocarlo, el ambiente se siente pesado y sabe que está en la mira del chico con gafas. No quiere lidiar con eso ahora, no tiene ni los ánimos ni las ganas.

En el trabajo ha tratado de evitar a Eiji, es una suerte que sus actividades se lo permitan. Aunque admite que es bastante desgastante tener que escabullirse de dos personas en el lugar donde asiste casi a diario.

—Por cierto, Ash —la voz de Sing lo trae de vuelta a la realidad. Es mejor enfocarse en él e ignorar por completo los ojos oscuros del muchacho —. Sobre lo de _esa_ noche... Eiji me comentó que tú eres ese sujeto. Así que, de verdad, gracias por haberlo ayudado. No sé que hubiera sido de mí si algo...

—Sing, no pasó nada. —Eiji toma por primera vez la palabra —. Ash intervino a tiempo.

—No es nada, en verdad. Todo saldado —expresa.

—Aun así déjame compensarte.

—No es necesario —dicen Eiji y él al unísono. Shorter suelta una carcajada.

Sing no entiende esa broma. Tan solo permanece insistiendo a Ash, aunque ahora el que se niega es Eiji. Shorter parece de lo más entretenido viéndolos y Ash comienza a detestar la mirada que les regala. Eso no augura nada bueno.

—Que te parece si me acompañas a buscar unas cosas, Sing, así al menos dejamos a estos dos arreglarse y puedes preparar conmigo esa compensación para Ash. Al menos podrías comprarle unas cervezas. De hecho, hazlo; sé que las compartirá conmigo.

Shorter termina por llevarse al otro muchacho casi en contra de su voluntad, dejando a los otros dos solos. Ash está por poner la excusa de que tiene trabajo por hacer cuando Eiji le toma por la muñeca. Le mira con esos ojos tan dulces que por un ínfimo instante Ash parece olvidar que esta frente a un hipócrita profesional.

—Dame unos minutos, en privado, por favor.

No alcanza siquiera a negarse cuando Eiji ya lo está arrastrando fuera del restaurante, pero por la entrada trasera. Atrás se encuentra el contenedor de basura y la parte menos atractiva del lugar, también huele a tabaco porque Nadia y muchos de los empleados salen a fumar en sus ratos libres.

Al cerciorarse de que sí se encuentran solos, Eiji vuelve a clavar sus ojos en Ash; son tan penetrantes y oscuros, como dos pozos sin fondo, teme caer en ellos y no encontrar jamás la salida.

—En verdad he tratado de hablar contigo por días, pero no te veía en el trabajo y de pronto se me ocurrió que podría encontrarte aquí, Sing me dijo que de seguro era el día que te veríamos. Él quería agradecerte y yo explicarte todo.

Lo único que Ash desea es volver al restaurante, dejándole solo. Pero no puede quedar como un imbécil si es que no quiere tener a Shorter reclamándole por ser un desconsiderado. Así que solo se dedica a fingir que le pone atención, que le importa su palabrería.

—Estamos a mano, Eiji, yo tampoco voy a decir nada —interrumpe, cansado de las mentiras que Eiji está contando.

—Lo que viste no es lo que piensas.

¿Cuántas veces no ha escuchado esa excusa, cuántas veces sus clientes no han iniciado así con sus parejas cuando estas lo descubren junto a él? Que no venga con esa palabrería cuando él ya es un experto en el tema.

—¿Entonces qué es? Yo tengo muy claro lo que vi.

—Joder, ¿me dejas hablar? Fue un malentendido. Entre él y yo no hay nada.

-Te recuerdo lo que me dijiste esa vez cuando hablamos sobre mi _asunto_ —rememora —. No vale la pena fingir que se atraen, sus feromonas los delatan —comenta, citándolo. Aunque tan solo recuerda las feromonas de Hua-Lung Lee, lo más seguro es que las de Eiji, al ser bajas, hayan sido opacadas —. Eiji, se estaban besando. Y está bien. Tú eres libre de hacer con tu vida lo que quieras.

—Si no hubiera dejado que me besara él te habría descubierto, ¡te hubiera corrido!

—Qué gran sacrificio tuviste que hacer —menciona con sarcasmo.

—Todo lo que ha pasado con el señor Lee yo no lo he provocado. Él me obliga, se aprovecha de su posición.

—Claro, claro. Así como Yut-Lung me obligó a mí.

—En serio que no entiendo esta postura tuya. ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? ¿Por qué eres tan denso?

—Porque estoy harto de ti y tu mierda —responde unos decibeles su tono de voz más alto. Espera que el sonido del restaurante logre opacar su pelea —. Detesto que quieras pretender ser algo que no eres cuando cometes los mismos errores que yo. ¿Cómo puedes juzgarme haciendo lo que haces?

—En ningún momento nadie te ha juzgado. —Ahora es Eiji el que parece querer hacerse oír a gritos —. Tú eres el único que se siente mal consigo mismo y buscas excusas para que todos te castiguen, ¡quieres que todos te traten mal! Y, vale, no dudo que te hayas encontrado un sinfín de personas así, pero yo no, yo jamás te he dicho o he hecho algo que te pueda ofender.

—Yo pensaba que eras diferente a todas ellas, de verdad lo creí. Y no sabes la decepción que me llevé. Dime, ¿por qué mi trabajo está mal y que tú te metas con Lee no? ¿Porque él es el alfa de tus sueños que te va a resolver la vida? —menciona, burlón, sin despegar la vista de Eiji -. Déjame decirte que por más que calientes su cama, ninguno de ellos está dispuesto a manchar su imagen por alguno de nosotros. Si acaso a lo más que podrás aspirar es a que te pongan un departamento y que te den regalos costosos. Pero hasta ahí y te lo digo por experiencia. Así que ya sácate esas ideas tuyas de la cabeza porque, al final, solo eres igual al resto.

Lo que Ash recibe es un puñetazo que, aunque no muy fuerte, logra que tambalee por lo desprevenido que estaba. Lleva una mano a la mejilla y clava la mirada en Eiji quien, con ojos llorosos, parece dispuesto a retirarse sin dar más pelea.

Sabe que lo mejor sería dejar que se largara y seguir con su vida, por eso realmente le sorprende lo que su cuerpo al parecer desea hacer en realidad. Se acerca hasta donde Eiji y lo detiene tomándolo por el hombro. Ahora Eiji ya no puede hacer mucho por defenderse, porque al final su naturaleza es más débil y en ese momento debe ser una maldición.

Eiji masculla que le deje en paz, que quiere ir a su casa. Y mientras más lo hace, el agarre de Ash es más fuerte y este mismo no entiende por qué. Si antes no habían alarmado a nadie, está seguro que ese escándalo sí lo hará.

Al final el cuerpo de Eiji se siente más ligero revelando que se da por vencido. No obstante, ahora lo que Ash escucha son sollozos que parece que el otro quiere dejar morir en su garganta.

—No es verdad lo que piensas, te lo juro. Yo detesto esto como no tienes idea —parece llorar de rabia, apenas y le entiende por su estado. Viéndolo así, justo ahora no tiene el corazón para rebatirlo —. Me besó a la fuerza, ya está harto de que le diga que no. Desde que entré me dejó muy en claro lo que quería y ya no lo puedo retrasar más. El idiota de mi jefe jamás intercediera por mí y voy a tener que acostarme con él si es que no quiero arruinar todo. Ash, yo nunca he estado con nadie más aparte de mi exesposo, pensarlo me da muchísimo miedo.

Eiji se suelta de su agarre y no hace ademán de huir. Mira a Ash a los ojos y este se reconoce a sí mismo en la mirada. Perderse en esos ojos color chocolate es como mirar su reflejo cuando tenía quince, esa primera vez en que estuvo con alguien cuando ya sabía que camino elegiría. Recuerda a ese hombre como un ser despreciable quien no se detuvo aún y cuando él mencionó arrepentirse. Lo peor es que, aunque lo fuera, jamás lo pudo acusar de violación. Él entró al motel por voluntad propia a final de cuentas.

Aunque ya había perdido la virginidad con una novia a la cual adoró, esta terminó dejándole cuando se dio cuenta que era una relación que mucho no iba a prosperar. A su corta edad era una materialista y fue la primera en mostrarle a Ash lo crueles que podían llegar a ser las personas. Quizá fue uno de los factores que lo llevaron a prostituirse, quizá no. Al final, cual fuera la razón, terminó encontrando a Marvin en su camino y luego de seducirle este lo dejó formar parte de su catálogo de escorts[1].

Eiji, a sus veintitantos, parecía ser ese Ash de quince quien apenas se enfrentaba con la realidad. Se dio cuenta que a pesar de haberse casado y de tener un trabajo estable, Eiji es en verdad un niño asustado. Y casi se siente estúpido por pensar tan mal de alguien que se le asemeja a un conejo escondiéndose en su madriguera.

Tampoco descarta la opción de que solo sea un buen actor. No obstante, al final el corazón se le ablanda ante su imagen y decide creerle a pesar de que quizá pueda arrepentirse después.

—Es patético, lo sé. Solo haber estado con un hombre en toda mi vida —dice casi como si en verdad eso estuviese mal. Ash se da cuenta de lo podrida que está la sociedad, donde la promiscuidad ha conseguido imponerse ante esas costumbres —. Pero lo amaba. Era la persona que yo esperé. El primero y el último. Pero incluso él también se comportó como un imbécil.

Sabe que no le concierne, que debería dejar las cosas hasta ahí. Tal vez le debe una disculpa, pero solo eso y ya. Pero no. Su instinto no le permite alejarse, menos la fragancia de Eiji que le denota una melancolía intensa. Se odia a sí mismo cuando de su boca sale un suave:

—¿Por eso te separaste?

Aunque Eiji no estaba obligado a contestar, lo hace. Sonríe sin ganas.

—Siempre he sentido que cuando vas a hacer algo importante, siempre hay algo que te hace ver que eso es lo correcto aunque no estés listo. Cuando mi exesposo me propuso matrimonio, en ningún momento sentí esa sensación. Él me preguntó si quería casarme en un arranque de celos y, por no hacer más grande el problema, acepté. Fue el error más grande que pude cometer.

—Eiji…

—Era un controlador. Y yo no me di cuenta porque estaba enamorado como un estúpido. Me di cuenta de todos sus defectos demasiado tarde, cuando ya nos habíamos casado. —Ash siente la culpa en las palabras de Eiji, en su tono de voz. Es tan palpable —. Le tenía celos a Sing, ¿puedes creerlo? Siempre me insistió en que me alejara de él. También tenía muchísimas salidas nocturnas y me enteré de su afición a las peleas callejeras de la peor manera, hasta que tuve que ir a buscarlo a urgencias. Y todo eso empeoró cuando se lastimó la maldita mano. Fueron los peores meses de mi vida —se detiene a medio relato. Sonríe un poco avergonzado, desviando la mirada —. Debo estarte aburriendo.

—Para nada, Eiji.

Lo que hace a continuación es algo muy fuera de sus parámetros, pero tratándose de Eiji, en estos últimos minutos, todo ha sido extraño. Así que solo se deja llevar cuando lo envuelve entre sus brazos. No puede creer lo reconfortado que se siente, lo que tal vez Eiji debe estar sintiendo ya que le regresa el gesto.

Quien tampoco puede creerlo es Sing quien, desde el marco de la puerta, los observa en su burbuja, que ni su presencia ha podido reventar.

.

.

.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:**

_Sin Reservas: Ni siempre ni nunca._

* * *

…

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]: persona que actúa como acompañante remunerado, es decir, alguien a quien un cliente paga por acudir con él o ella a reuniones, fiestas, salidas a otra ciudad, etc. La contratación puede incluir o no sexo.
> 
> Gracias por leer!!!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Como soy una masoquista de primera, ahora traigo una historia completamente diferente a la que antes había publicado para este fandom. ¿Porque a quién no le gusta sufrir con Banana Fish? Jajaja
> 
> He de decir que estoy emocionada ya que es un trabajo que, de alguna manera, lo siento más personal; no porque las cosas que vaya a escribir me hayan pasado, sino porque, tal y como mencioné al comienzo, es una idea que surgió en momentos complicados de mi vida. No quiero aunar mucho en ello, solo he de decir que el 2018 y lo que va de este 2019 han sido años llenos de muchos cambios para mí, que toqué fondo, y de entre esos desvaríos surgió el esqueleto de esta historia.
> 
> Y es la primera vez que escribo Omegaverse jaja. ¿Qué tal quedó? ¿Lo hice bien? Díganme con confianza cualquier cosa; es la primera vez que me adentro a esta temática y siempre es buena la retroalimentación. Igual puedo incluir una guía, como gusten.
> 
> Básicamente es lo único que tengo que decir por ahora. Solo me queda darles las gracias por haber leído. Si llegaron a este punto en verdad espero que les gustara el comienzo.
> 
> Gracias hermosas personas.
> 
> ¡¡¡No dejemos que el fandom muera!!!


End file.
